


Timeless

by NympheSama



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Curiosity, Dark!Steve... kinda, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gay Bashing, Gay Love, Immortality, Longing, M/M, Soulmates, Supernatural Elements, hurty feels, kinda slow burn, playful Steve, steve is a goofball and kinda a jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-14 13:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 32,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20601185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NympheSama/pseuds/NympheSama
Summary: Bucky will never forget the handful of times he meets his angelThe problem, is neither can Steve





	1. Once

**Author's Note:**

> You're my best friend and I love you and I know your birthday isn't for like 2 more days but... I wanted you to have this because I think your card and present might be late - so... now this is early and they can cancel each other out XD
> 
> I hope me reworking this is okay... but you know how much this story means to me... so I figured you knew that there was nothing I could give you which was more... well, personal.
> 
> x My love to you all x

**Timeless.**

The first time James saw _him _; he was just four years old, though no less of a fearless and scrappy young fighter. Separated from his parents after they'd stopped for lunch, alone and pretending he wasn't scared while on holiday in a foreign country, on an unknown street. He met the eyes of men determinedly, not fearless but certainly with enough bravado to appear it. When one dirty and clearly unsavoury character approached him, he kicked the man in the shins; and ran deeper into the unknown territory, quickly disappearing from the old man's reach through a hole in the wall of an old and abandoned bakery.

James looked around curiously, shaking his head and brushing a spiders web from his shoulder length hair. He turned slowly, his piercing cerulean eyes wide as he backed away from the hole, which was blessedly too small for the man to crawl through. He curled his small hand into a fist, determined not to cry as the man cursed and began to stomp away. With his heart racing in his chest, relief at the man leaving clashed abruptly with the fear that he may not find his parents again.

His heart leapt into his throat, a small yelp of surprise escaping him at the loud bang from the wall, which appeared to collapse inward; as the dirty and unsavoury man stumbled forward before quickly regaining his balance. "Teach you 'bout kickin' folks! You need some goddamn manners, _boy _..!" The man snarled, scowling as he spotted James through the disturbed dust clouds around them.

"Fuck off!" James yelled back, repeating some of his father's favourite words to the stranger, though his young voice held none of the warning which a grown man's would have. He looked around, backing away when he was unable to spot any way for him to escape. "I'll… I'll scream!" He threatened, his small heart pounding with both adrenaline and fear as the man snorted and slowly stalked forward. "I'll… I'll bite anythin' of ya comes close!" He tried again, stepping back again and pressing his back to the wall.

The man scoffed, his face twisted with rage as he curled back his arm and then backhanded James across the mouth, his head turning as he flew sideways and finally crumpled to the ground. Despite the pain, James grit his teeth, allowing himself only a small sob before shakily gathering himself and pushing to his feet; turning with a glare that would've made wiser men tremble. The atmosphere changed abruptly, as James's small hands balled into fists, his breath quickening as the man stepped forward, before suddenly stilling.

"This really seems excessive for one little boy." A bored voice drawled from somewhere in the shadows around them, startling James as his eyes flit around the room again, realising he was now boxed in by two grown men. "I mean, I can see he's smarter than you and understand that pisses you off and all, but I don't think it calls for such violence towards someone so young." The voice continued, as James looked around the few dark areas, licking his lips as he tried to find where the other threat was stationed. "How about, you do as the little guy said… and 'fuck off'? Before things get out of hand."

"Who the hell are you?!" The dirty man demanded, scowling as he whirled and tried to find the other adult in the room. "What the fuck business is it of yours what happens to this little shit? How about _you _piss off, and leave me to teach this brat some goddamn manners?"

"I think his manners are quite fine actually… hell," the voice sneered, though the speaker seemed to sound somewhat amused to James's ears. "I'd even go so far as to say he's rather charming, actually. Spunky little fella… feral only if cornered. I think I quite like him." They said cheerfully, a clank causing the dirty man to spin and gaze into the shadows behind him suspiciously, before the crunch of rubble made him whirl forward again. "Now. I really think you should be leaving…" they drawled slowly, as a breeze rippled through the room, causing James to shiver as he pressed himself against the wall behind him; his crystal eyes darting around the room nervously.

"Mind ya own fuckin' business, and leave me to mine!" The dirty man snarled, scowling into the shadows as he jabbed a finger towards James's face, quickly drawing his hand back when James tried to bite his finger. "You little sh-!" The man raised his hand for another blow, but his insult was cut short by loud, amused laughter.

"Oh wow... I'm sorry but I've decided. I _definitely _like you, kid." The voice gasped, peals of joyful giggling ringing through the air around them alongside the echo of slow footsteps, crunching on broken stone. "Unfortunately, that makes this a very dire situation for _you _, mister dirtbag." The voice teased, an ominous edge creeping into the playful tone. "So, if I were you… I would skedaddle about now, before that option becomes, uh… _unavailable _." They whispered, their words carrying easily through the dark shadows around them as all sounds of movement came to a sudden halt.

James's eyes widened, darting toward the only exit; the crumbled wall behind the dirty man who'd chased him. "Get bent, asshole!" The man snarled, scowling into the darkness.

James's breath quickened, his eyes flitting between the man and the wall; his small hands balled into tight fists as he shoved off the wall and made a desperate dash toward the hole. His heart faltered when he felt a tight hand clamp around his wrist, yanking him around to face the dirty man as he leered down at him smugly; before his face twisted into a shocked and fearful scream, though the only.sound to escape his lips was a soft gasp of disbelief. The man's hand released James's wrist as he instead reached for him, his feet kicking in the empty air beneath him as he rose off the floor in what seemed like slow motion; before rushing backward to disappear into the shadows.

James fell to his ass, staring in wide eyed disbelief at the loud crash, which was quickly followed by a faint dust cloud, hovering just outside of the light from the hole in the wall. A heavy heartbeat of silence passed, before slow footsteps crunched over the rubble on the floor, a dark silhouette forming as it strode closer through the disturbed dust. "Ah…" James breathed, his jaw dropping in awe as he saw two scarlet eyes slowly open and peer down at him from the shadows. He stared as the figure broke through the gloom, blinking as they stepped into the light, to reveal their bright red eyes were in fact a deep, oceanic blue.

The figure paused, cocking their head as they looked down at him uncertainly. "Are you… alright? He didn't hurt you?" They asked quietly, as James stared in awe at the bright and glowing halo of blond hair which appeared to glow in the sunlight, as it cascaded over their shoulders. His crystal eyes drank in the beautiful vision, his jaw continuing to hang open as he found himself unable to tear his eyes away. "Hmm," the figure hummed thoughtfully, as James belated realised it was a man. The man grinned lopsidedly, slowly hunkering down and folding his arms around his knees as he perched on the balls of his feet before James, his head tipping further as he narrowed his eyes playfully. "You're… not afraid of me at all, are you?" He asked with obvious amusement, his dark eyes glittering happily as he ran them over James curiously.

"... uh uh." James finally managed to croak, forcing himself to blink as he examined the man's face eagerly. The blond man laughed, the sound giddy and joyful as James's hand clutched at his own foot, his lips curving into a natural smile at the other man's obvious enjoyment of his behaviour. "Ya pretty..." He said quietly, biting his lip shyly when the blond man laughed again and covered his face with his hands in amused embarrassment.

"Well goodness! Aren't _you _quite the little charmer?" He teased warmly, his eyes closing and crinkling at the corners when he smiled widely behind his hands. James giggled as the man slowly lowered his fingers, revealing his smile as he peered at James curiously. "Huh… well, I have to tell you my fearless little friend, this is really quite the turn up for my books." He said, resting his cheek in his palm atop his knees. "I honestly can't say I've had such an interesting day in… well, a _very _long time." He laughed quietly, his gaze softening as his eyes turned distant.

James frowned, cocking his head as he examined the suddenly changed but no less beautiful expression on the red headed man's face. "... why you sad, mister pretty?" He asked, a proud smile lighting his face again as the red headed man laughed again and covered his mouth with his fingers.

"Oh... my god." He laughed, shaking his head as he lowered his eyes to the floor, before looking up at James warmly. "Okay, I'm gonna ask you something; and I want you to know, that I'm not like that… creepy pervert fella over there." He said, licking his upper row of teeth slowly. "So… how old are you, fearless little guy?" He asked, smiling as he tipped his head back and assessed James fondly.

James pursed his lips, wrinkling his nose as he remembered the various lessons he'd been taught about talking to strangers; before deciding that the rules didn't apply to this man. "'M four…" he said, offering his hand as his father had taught him to. "James B’chan." He said firmly, pouting when the blond practically squealed and beamed at him, before snatching up his hand and shaking it between both of his own eagerly.

"Oh… my god." He gushed, as he sucked in a deep breath through his teeth and shook his head. "You are just _adorable. _" He sighed, cocking his head as he eyed James fondly. "Well, that was quite the warm, grown up greeting… so, I-" he said, licking his lips as he hesitated, before smiling warmly. "I'm Steve." He said, biting his lip and ducked his head, peeking up at James from beneath his lashes as the boy smiled brightly, snickering as he watched the blond man sigh and roll his eyes. "I… cannot _believe _I am being schmoozed by a four year old." He said, attempting and failing to hide the blush which coloured his cheeks as he laughed quietly.

"Huh..?" James frowned, as Steve shook his head and waved the comment away, clearing his throat as he glanced aside.

" _Ahem _, let's just uh, never mind about... that." He said quickly, huffing with amusement as he met James's pale cerulean eyes with his own dark orbs. "You know what, just… ask your mommy and daddy about it sometime. When you're older." He snickered, his warm smile faltering when James looked down at his lap. "Speaking of…" Steve drawled slowly, his free hand moving forward, a finger curling beneath James's chin to force his clear eyes back up to meet his now curious and concerned gaze. "Did you happen to lose them somewhere?" He asked quietly, though James could tell he already knew the answer.

Instead of speaking James nodded, half turning to glance out the hole in the wall. Steve followed his gaze, his smile returning as he pinched James's cheek playfully. "Well." He said, slapping his knees as he sprang to his feet with an enthusiastic bounce. "I bet they are just all torn up, over losing such a handsome, charming and _brave _little guy." He teased, as James smiled despite his confused frown. "Stop looking at me like that, you little devil. Else I might not be able to give you back to your parents when we find them." He huffed, holding out his hand to James with a soft, fond smile.

James blinked, before grinning broadly and hurrying to scramble to his feet, his small hand slipping into Steve's warm palm without hesitation. He looked up at the blond man with a curious expression, chewing his lip shyly as the man shook his head and led him through the hole into the daylight beyond. "Ah…" James's breath caught, his small feet stumbling briefly as he stared up at the blond, who raised an amused brow at the youngsters awed expression. "Are you a angel..?" James breathed, tipping his head in confusion but smiling nonetheless, when the blond burst out in loud, delighted laughter.

"Oh god, you're going to be _lethal _when you're older!" Steve chuckled breathlessly, his long hair dancing around his face in the breeze, as he shook his head and looked around to try and hide the colour rushing to stain his cheeks. "Four years old and smoother than a seasoned pro…" he huffed, clearing his throat as they walked in silence for a short time. James frowned, worried he'd said something wrong, until the man glanced down at him with a sad, lopsided grin. "I'm not an angel, no… I'm uh, I'm a lot of things. _Complicated _things." He said distantly, looking ahead as he led them forward, while James trotted along beside him. "But, uh… an angel is definitely _not _one of them. Heh, I'm pretty sure that's off my repertoire for life." He snorted, shaking his head as he led them out of the unknown street and back onto another, which James was able to vaguely recognise.

"I think ya a angel." James mused, glancing up when the blond man looked down in surprise. "Pretty angel." He said, giggling at the amused but embarrassed laugh which the man released at his words.

"Well…" Steve said, clearing his throat as he led James to a small restaurant and came to a halt. "I will, uh... be sure to remember that. James." He said, shaking his head fondly as he peered down at James, before blinking abruptly and gesturing through the restaurant window. "I'm uh, pretty sure your parents are somewhere in there. Try not to wander off again, huh? Even if you are a brave little, lone guy." He teased warmly, smiling as he squeezed James's hand before releasing it and clearing his throat. "Well uh, off you trot then." He said, bumping his fist gently to James's chin, just as a relieved cry drew his attention into the restaurant.

James watched as his mother locked eyes on him, frantically directing his father to collect him as she leaned against a counter. "... thanks." He said, his nose wrinkling as he looked up at the blond, blinking innocently at the genuine surprise on the man's face.

"Well… it's been a real _experience _, I gotta say." Steve chuckled, spreading his palms as he backed away. "Be safe, kid." He said, winking before turning and walking away.

James curled his hands into balls, shaking his head and sniffling quietly, biting back the tears of a thousand tangled emotions which he felt building in his throat. His father chose that moment to rush out of the restaurant, swooping him into his arms and spinning him around in relief. James whined in distress, twisting and craning his neck desperately over his shoulder to try and keep sight of the man who'd rescued and returned him. He spotted him briefly, at the end of the street, a smile curling his lips when the blond turned and raised a hand to wave cheerfully. With only the time it took to blink however, Steve was gone.


	2. Upon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okaaaaay
> 
> I think I got everything sorted in this but there may be some oddities?  
Ha, Bucky has a huge accent in this by the way - just uh... yeah. Sorry not sorry XD
> 
> Thankyou to everyone who read, kudos, commented - you're all epic and I cherish every piece of lovin' :p  
If anyone is interested I have a Ko-fi account I recently set up, though there isn't much there yet so.... probably not worth it lol
> 
> That said, I hope you enjoy <3
> 
> x My love to you all x

**Timeless.**

The second time James saw _him _, he was fifteen. Out after curfew, in the swampy forest by the edge of the town; shirtless and at the centre of a small ring of boys, fighting with a grimace and the cocky bravado of an adept fighter. His clear eyes were sharp as he glanced around the ring and barely ducked a heavy blow aimed at his jaw. His breath came in quick pants, as he dodged, blocked and attacked with fervour, his teeth gritting whenever a blow connected to his body. "C'mon ya goddamn assholes!" He growled, laughing darkly when his fist connected with a boys nose with a loud crack and a spray of blood. "Think ya so fuckin' tough?! Let's see ya pick on someone ya own fuckin' size!" He spat, twisting to avoid a series of punches from his assailants.

"Haha, little Jamesy Wamesy thinks he can take us on!" Laughed Brock Rumlow, a brute of a boy with veins on his thick arms, which were straining tight as he drew his arm back and drove it forward quickly, striking James squarely in the gut. 

"_ Oof _!" James grunted, his breath leaving him in a rush as he staggered backwards and clapped his hands to his knees. He bowed his head, sniffing loudly before spitting a small wad of blood onto the ground. He shook his head, slowly peering up from beneath the curtain of his hair. "... that the best ya got?" He demanded, snorting as he scruffed the back of his hand under his nose, before dragging his fingers upward to flip back his hair. "Here I was thinkin' ya were real hardasses… given what ya did and all." He sneered, scowling hatefully at the brute who'd briefly winded him. "Guess it must've just been 'roid rage, huh? Lucky timin' for ya or somethin'-"

"You got a big mouth, _fairy _." The brute roared, nudging a friend with his elbow and gesturing to James, a cruel edge to his smug expression as he glared across the ring of boys at James. "Must be why ya little _boyfriend _liked ya so much. Shame he can't appreciate it anymore, huh?"

"Ya fuckin' _psychotic prick! _" James roared, thrashing as three boys grabbed his arms and held him back from launching a fierce attack at the smug brute. "The fuck did Sam ever do to _you _, ya sack of piss?!" He demanded, growling as he heaved and tried to free himself; though more of the ring abandoned their post to restrain him.

The brute scoffed, looking around the other boys as if stunned by James's query. He shook his head as he faced him, casually strolling forward with a cocky swagger. Finally he clucked his tongue, as he leaned forward conspiratorially. "That little faggot… _exists. _" He spat, sneering and pulling away again as he ran his eyes over James dispassionately; unimpressed by his increased thrashing and struggling to attack him. "Just like _you.. _." he added quietly, his thick arms tensing as he balled his meaty hands into fists.

"Give it ya best shot," James taunted, grinning bitterly as he waved his brows in invitation. "Though, don't seem like ya best's all that great on ya own... considerin' ya need _all _ya friends to help ya." He laughed darkly, straining against the hands restraining him briefly, before allowing himself to be pulled backwards. "Ya ain't nothin' but a fuckin' bully, Brock; and a piss poor one at that… seein' as ya such a _fuckin' coward! _" He yelled, gritting his teeth as he yanked a hand free and smashed it into another boys eye, before backhanding another and sending them spiralling to the ground.

"Jesus fuckin' christ, would ya get a hold of this piece of trash already?!" Brock snarled, reaching for the James's shoulder and grazing the skin with his nails. "You're a sick fucking shit… just like Wilson." He sneered, as James growled and threw himself forward, heedless of his recaptured hand in his need to strike the other boy. "Lucky us," he said slowly, his expression twisting with gleeful malice. "We know a good way to uh, _straighten_ _things out_."

James's lip curled, glaring at Brock as his fist rose, refusing to look away and instead thrusting his chin forward tauntingly. "Asshole…" he scoffed, his sharp cerulean eyes glinting as Brock snarled and drove his fist forward. "_ Oof- _!" James grunted, gritting his teeth as he swayed sideways, kept up on his feet; only by the various hands restraining him. He panted for breath, shaking his head as he flexed his jaw as much as he was able. "Heh," he huffed, clearing his throat as he slowly faced forward, smirking as he ran his tongue over his split lip. "Guess I was right… ya really _can't _hit for shit." He snorted, laughing as his clear eyes darkened with grim amusement.

"You piece of-" Brock began, his arm rising again as his face twisted with rage. "I'm gonna destroy you, you stupid fucking _fairy _..!" He roared, as James licked his split lip and shifted his weight as much as he could, bracing himself expectantly. Brock grimaced as his fist rushed forward, time seeming to pause abruptly as James blinked; Brock's fist quivering as it hovered in the air before his face. "What the-?!" He snarled, trailing off as his eyes widened in surprise and disbelief.

"You know…" a bored voice drawled, as James blinked, the corner of his lip quirking upward briefly. "I'm probably in the minority here, but uh…" the voice continued, as the speaker cocked their head, a bemused grin stretching across their face as they looked at Brock with a deceptively friendly air. "I've never actually been into the whole, gangbang scene."

James snorted with amusement, grinning at Brock as he hissed and squirmed, trying unsuccessfully to yank his wrist free of the newcomers tight grip. His clear eyes abandoned his tormentor, sliding sideways to examine the high cheekbones and shaggy blond hair of his rescuer. "Heh, whaddaya know?" He murmured to himself, tipping his chin toward the sight of Brock's restrained wrist; the newcomers arm locked so tightly it barely even trembled from Brock' increasingly outraged struggles. "Looks like there _is _a higher power fella's… and it's sent me a little help." He said, smirking as he spread his palms and feigned nonchalance. "Sent me _an angel. _" He said pointedly, his clear eyes glittering as he looked at the newcomer fully, snorting at the surprised eyes which glanced over and examined him.

"Well, would you look at that..." They said slowly, half turning without releasing Brock's wrist, a surprised but amused grin curling their lips as their eyes glittered with recognition. "Didn't I tell you not to wander off on your own again... little guy?" They drawled, shaking their head as they gestured to the boys restraining James with their free hand. "Making friends again, I see." They huffed knowingly.

"It's my sparklin' personality." James replied glibly, his eyes slowly roaming over his rescuer as he shook his head and drew in a deep breath. "Ya ain't changed." He stated, meeting dark blue eyes as they turned abruptly cautious. "'Cept ya hair. But it just makes ya even prettier than back then... Steve." He said simply smiling as Steve laughed warmly, before wincing sharply when one of the boys holding him made exaggerated gagging sounds and twisted his arm back viciously.

"Sick fuckin' bastard, shut the fuck up!" They snarled, as James grit his teeth and tore his eyes from the blond to scowl at the speaker. "What we did to Wilson? Ain't gonna fucking compare to what we do to you and you're little fairy friend here-" 

"Uh, excuse me, didn't your mother ever teach you it's _rude _to interrupt when others are talking?" Steve asked, frowning as he gripped the other boys shirt with his free hand and pulled him forward, forcing him to release James's arm as he tried to claw at the hand before his chest with frantic, wide eyes. "I don't abide rudeness." He said quietly, his dark eyes glittering as he stared at the suddenly paralyzed boy. For a heartbeat there was nothing; no sound and no movement among the group, until Steve winked quickly and tossed the boy over his shoulder without looking back, instead inspecting the now nervous crowd. "Anyone else like to call me or my young friend here, nasty names?" He asked pleasantly, smiling around the group playfully.

The group flinched collectively as the boy impacted the ground some distance away, the brief snap of something echoing through the air, before the boy rolled to an unmoving heap. "Heh… that makes two." James snorted, grinning lopsidedly as Steve raised a brow at him curiously. "Assholes I've seen ya send flyin' for me." He snickered in smug clarification, waving his brows as Steve smiled and lowered his eyes. "Guess ya still savin' lost pups, wherever ya go, huh?"

"Oh my..!" Steve laughed, his hair flicking around his face as he shook his head, looking back at James with a surprised grin and noticeably darker cheeks. "I said you'd be lethal when you were older." He huffed, his dark eyes glittering with amusement as James threw him a cocky wink.

"Fucking _fairies! _" Brock snarled, yanking viciously to free his wrist to no avail, as Steve glanced over with a surprised blink, as if he'd forgotten he was restraining him. "We'll make each and every one of you regret being so fucking _sick _!" He roared, the thick veins of his arm looking taut enough to burst at any moment.

"Well that's just not nice…" Steve said, frowning as he examined Brock dismissively. "I mean, I always thought fairies were cute, personally. I think it's the little squashed noses, but I guess it could be the wings, all pretty colours and-" he babbled glibly, until he was interrupted by Brock's furious snarling.

"Fucking stupid _queer _!" He raged, throwing himself desperately to try and free himself, heedless of Steve's sudden silence. "All of them acting so fucking weird, doin' _sick _shit with each other!" He growled, throwing a heated and arrogant grin at James, as he tensed and struggled against the hands restraining him. "Least Wilson won't be out on the streets anymore…" he taunted in a low voice, laughing darkly when James scowled and struggled to free himself.

"My, my…" Steve drawled in a bored voice, though James glanced over and ceased his struggling as he listened, noticing the hard glint of the blonds dark eyes. "Someone has a real potty mouth… and here I thought this was supposed to be the age of acceptance." He said, smirking innocently as he slowly tightened his grip and caused Brock to wince as he clawed at the hand on his wrist.

"You don't get it… this guys a fuckin' fag, what the fuck're you stopping us for?!" Brock demanded, scowling at Steve as his wrist turned white around the blonds tight grip. The boy's eyes narrowed, his teeth clenched tightly as he hissed out a sharp breath of pain and frustration. "You some kinda fag lover? You're just as bad as they are-"

"Oh no, no, no little boy…" Steve said, smiling sweetly as he leaned conspiratorially toward Brock's ear. "I'm much…" he whispered, a bright smile contradicting his low but playful tone. "_ Much _worse." He said, pausing for a moment to lean closer and trail the tip of his tongue along the outer shell of Brock's ear, ignoring his struggling and his snarls of disgust; before pulling him off his feet by his wrist, turning in a fluid and graceful motion to swing the boy around like a mere blanket.

"Urgh!" Brock grunted, as Steve swung him into his friends, knocking them all to the ground along with James, though they were forced to release him in order to save themselves from the fall.

James grimaced upon impact, but quickly rolled away from the group, springing to a low crouch on his knees as he scowled at the other boys. His expression cleared with a blink however, when an open hand appeared before him. He looked up to see Steve peering down at him thoughtfully, his dark eyes glowing with a fading hint of red as the corner of his lip twitched. "You're not afraid of me at all, are you?" He asked, a bemused but curious grin forming as James stared at him in awe.

"Uh uh." He replied, slapping his hand into Steve's warm palm easily and grinning as the blond pulled him to his feet. "Ya too pretty to be scared of…" he said, winking when Steve laughed and tried to hide his reddening face behind his hand. "Ya ain't aged a day in eleven years." He added in a softer tone for their ears alone, his clear eyes noting the brief tense of Steve's shoulders, before he dropped his hands to his hips and smiled at James coyly. 

"Well, I do have a _fabulous _moisturiser routine every morning, you know…" he said playfully, his dark eyes surveying James curiously, before he turned to the group of boys; currently too stunned and winded to even attempt scrambling back to their feet. "Now, what is this I've stumbled upon here?" He asked, pointing toward Brock with a delicate gesture of his finger. "Him, _especially _I want to know about."

James grimaced, his hands balling into fists as he moved to step closer to the brute, only to glance down when a hand pressed gently to his chest. He looked over at Steve, who raised a brow and continued to wait; though the warm touch of his palm to James's chest never faltered. "These _assholes _…" he began, pausing as he clamped his jaws together, sucking in a deep breath as he bit back the tide of grief and tears which tried to overwhelm him. "These lowlife pieces of fuckin' _scum _… beat the shit outta my best friend three nights ago." He said, swallowing thickly as he felt the familiar fury of the past few days surge through him. "One of these little _cowards _saw us ki-" he paused, glancing over at Steve uncertainly. He relaxed somewhat when Steve smiled crookedly, sensing the man's encouragement for him; and a simmering darkness somewhere beneath. "It weren't even… we were drunk." James admitted quietly, drawing in a deep, shamy breath as he forced a hand to release from its tight ball and dragged his fingers through his hair. "We ain't even interested in each other… just foolin' around. But this little posse of _scum _couldn't handle seein' two guys lockin' lips. So when they saw Sam walkin' home alone, they-" he fell silent, the words cloying in his throat and choking him as he swallowed heavily. He bit his lip and winced at the sting from his split lip, unsurprised to see blood on his fingers after lifting his fingers to the wound. "Shit… sorry." He muttered, shaking his head as he glanced over at Steve, who stood tensely and stared at the other boys intently.

"Hmm, I don't think you're really the one who should be apologising here." Steve hummed dismissively, stalking forward slowly and circling the tangled limbs of the dazed boys attempting to free themselves from each other with a thoughtful expression. "So, I'm guessing you came looking for vengeance? So you can go tell your friend that you made things right?" He finally asked, barely glancing at James before quickly looking back at the others again.

James lowered his eyes to the ground, his fists clenched so tightly that his nails bit small semi circles into his palms. "Oh…" James reluctantly looked up at the soft sound of realisation, his clear gaze cutting into Steve's vast, dark orbs as the blond walked back and stilled before him. "When?" He asked quietly, his eyes searching James's sympathetically.

"His folks decided this mornin'..." James said thickly, trying to lower his eyes and hide his grief again, when he was distracted by Steve's fingers grazing his elbow in comfort. He peeked back at Steve through his lashes, shrugging his shoulder to attempt a nonchalance he knew he couldn't pull off. "They're turnin' off support in early hours tomorrow. Somethin' about quiet time, less distress? Shit... I dunno. So, I was just… walkin' and tryin' to clear my head… ready for..." He said distantly, before his cerulean eyes sharpened and he shifted his gaze over Steve's shoulder. "Then I bumped into these _cowards _… and I decided to give 'em a little hell." He said darkly, sneering as Brock began to stir fully, trying to wave his arm above the others to find purchase and pull himself up.

"I see." Steve said, nodding knowingly as he began to turn away, before pausing and lowering his eyes to James's split lip. "I take it that was shortly before my very timely intervention." He snickered, seeming relieved but mildly confused by the small snort of laughter which escaped James.

"Ya say timely…" James huffed, "I say _heavenly _." He snickered, spreading his palms as he winked coyly and grinned at Steve's resulting quiet laughter and light blush. 

"God, you're gonna give me such an ego boost, little guy..." The blond muttered with a playful pout, before his gaze softened and he examined James thoughtfully. "You're still content to insist that I'm an angel, huh?" He asked wryly, raising a brow when James waved his own.

"A pretty fuckin' hot one at that." James huffed, smirking when Steve laughed with sudden surprise, amusement and delight.

"Wow. That's…" Steve chuckled, his hand rising to twist the end of his hair around his finger. "_ Ahem _.... that's quite the upgrade." He huffed, clearing his throat and averting his eyes briefly as his cheeks darkened, cutting his gaze back to James with a sly smirk. "That silver tongue of yours is gonna get you in trouble one day, little guy."

"Already does, every damn day." James assured proudly, a small grin playing on his face as he licked his injured lip and waved his brows suggestively. "And uh… I ain't so little anymore, 'case ya ain't noticed." He drawled, flicking his hair from his face with a toss of his head as he all out smirked at the blond.

"Ah, I uh…" Steve coughed, flicking his eyes over James's firm arms and developing six pack with an amused grin. "I did happen to notice that, actually… yeah." He laughed quietly, his dark eyes softening as they lingered in comfortable, thoughtful silence for a brief pause. "So uh," Steve said, clapping his hand to the nape of his neck as he turned back to the recovering pile of boys, gesturing with the thumb of his free hand. "Were you planning to kick all of their asses personally or, would you be willing to… name a champion? So to speak..." He asked, waiting patiently while James sucked in a deep breath and looked over at the other boys dispassionately, watching them groan and grunt and begin to regain their feet slowly.

"Ya really winded 'em." He commented lightly, narrowing his eyes as he considered. "Have at 'em." He said at last, exhaling heavily as he returned his eyes to the blond. "Somethin' tells me ya can make 'em regret it better'n I ever could." He said, grinning crookedly as Steve tensed briefly, before looking over with a politely confused smile.

"... you might think I'm scary if I go all out." He warned, a flash of white momentarily distracting James, as Steve bit his lip uncertainly. "Normally that isn't something that would bother me, but…" he said, pausing to suck on his lower lip a he frowned. "I dunno, I guess… considering you weren't as an adorable little kid and, you weren't eleven years later… just seems a little disappointing to think you might-"

"Steve, shut up and get on with it, if ya gonna do it…" James snorted, winking at the blond confidently. "Ain't a damn thing ya can do that's gonna make me scared of ya." He swore, raising a brow in challenge as Steve tried to hide a grin and ultimately failed.

"You say that…" he said, sauntering around James in a slow circle as he examined him in thoughtful curiosity. "You're sure?" He asked as he completed his circle and turned to face James, who stared in silent wonder for an extended heartbeat; watching Steve's eyes as they swirled with a deep crimson, just beneath the surface. He nodded mutely, not even realising he'd held his breath until Steve looked away and he found himself exhaling a heavy rush of air. "Hmm… well, I really think we should make an example of everyone here. So, let's save mister potty mouth for last, shall we?" Steve mused aloud, walking over to the group and laying his hand on Brock's shoulder. "I'm sorry, but you're gonna just have to sit this part out. Don't worry, I'll wake you up in a few minutes for your turn." He said cheerfully, tossing Brock to the side easily and smiling at the heavy crunch with which he connected to the nearest tree, several feet away.

"Okay," he said, his hair dancing lightly in the breeze as James watched with his heart in his throat, his hands balled into tight fists as his stomach cramped with a warped sense of vindication. "Who would like to be the _first _example tonight?" Steve asked, clapping his hands together as if he were a teacher talking to small children. "No volunteers? Tsk tsk, shame on you all…" he snickered, strolling around the group to a boy who was attempting to stagger away on shaky legs. " _You _," Steve hummed, picking him up by his shirt collar without pause, the boys feet scuffing uselessly in the dirt as Steve inspected him. "What did you do to mister uh…" he paused, glancing at James with a raised brow briefly. "Wilson, was it?"

"Sam…" James replied thickly, nodding his head as his throat constricted painfully. "Yeah… Sam Wilson."

"There we go, mister Wilson… so, what was _your _part in that uh, _debacle _?" Steve said, his eyes returning to the straining teen in his hold. The boy whimpered, as Steve blinked, smiling sweetly as his brow furrowed in mock confusion. "I'm sorry, I couldn't hear that… you'll have to speak up, I'm afraid." He said conversationally, his hand shifting from the boys shirt collar to his shoulder slowly.

"Ah!" The boy cried, clawing at the hand on his shoulder despite the seemingly gentle touch. James's brows rose in surprise, his arms folding over his chest as he watched Steve peer intently at the boy, his cheerful smile never faltering as his captive screamed and squirmed frantically at the small cracks which split the air. "I didn't..! I only hit him a little, I swear! I didn't hardly- _argh _!" The boy screamed piercingly as Steve's gaze hardened, his hand leaving the boys shoulder after a loud and sickly crunch.

"Hmm…" Steve hummed thoughtfully, looking over at James with a warm, lopsided grin. "I don't like liars." He said simply, looking back at the boy as he knelt on the ground, sobbing and clutching at his shoulder. "So, who would like to take their turn next?" He asked brightly, looking around the other boys expectantly as they gave a collective flinch and glanced at each other, before turning and scattering as one. "Oh, come on! It's not _that _bad! He's milking it!" The blond called after them as he rolled his eyes and kicked the still sniffling boy over. "It's _just _a shattered shoulder!" He called, pouting as he glanced back at James. "God, you teens are so _dramatic _." He sighed, winking as he moved after one of the other boys.

"Hey, don't go lumpin' me in with these shitheads…" James scoffed, narrowing his eyes as Steve sashayed after one of the further boys, seeming to move faster than the fleeing teens, despite his slow motions. James smirked as the blond peeked back at him playfully, his hand tugging lightly at the cuff of a boys jacket and sending them sprawling to the ground ahead of them. "I'm a goddamn _king_, compared to them... Got at least seven years to each of theirs. Prob'ly makes me even older'n _you _, bein' honest…" he said teasingly, his smirk growing as Steve laughed in pleased surprise.

"Oh, really?" The blond demanded haughtily, raising a brow as he caught another boy by the back of his trousers waistband, despite the fact that he'd been several paces away from both Steve and the other boy he'd brought down. "I guess that depends rather… I mean, just how old do you think I am, exactly?" The blond asked curiously, his finger never flinching despite the boy desperately tugging to free himself from his hold on his jeans. "And be gentle! I'm very sensitive about my age... hence my moisturisers." He said, licking along his upper teeth as he grinned and waved his brows, releasing the boys jeans and causing him to slam face first into a tree.

"Well, by my reckonin'..." James hummed, scratching his throat in idle thoughtfulness, as he watched Steve laugh and hop across a large gap in a single, dainty movement. "Ya gotta be at least hittin' thirty… I mean, that's _if _ya were under twenty back when I got lost, which," he said, pausing to grin at Steve when he looked over his shoulder at him, barely seeming to notice his hand sweeping around him as he turned; knocking a boy off course and sending him spiralling through the air into another two boys just behind him. "... I don't think ya were." He admitted, his brows raised in thoughtful examination of Steve's amused grin.

"Oof, _thirty?! _" Steve laughed, his dark eyes appearing to glow with amusement over the distance, a red gleam catching briefly as he turned and swished his arms before himself as he made slow, exaggerated movements after another boy; Jack Rollins, who had just reached the streetlight beyond the edge of the forest. "Jeez, what happened to being gentle?" He asked with a pout, standing still and stretching out his arms; catching Jack by the throat when he ran into his open hand abruptly and turning his head towards him with feigned innocence. "Did you just hear that cheek? He said I looked _thirty _!" He demanded incredulously, ignoring the boys frantic choking.

"Hey, I never said anythin' of the sort… I _said _ya gotta be pushin' thirty, considerin' the time that's passed since I last saw ya." James laughed dryly, scratching the tip of his nose as Steve shook his head fondly. James lowered his hand slowly, staring in awe as Steve passed beneath the streetlight, his hair glowing like a vivid golden halo as he slowly stalked back toward the group of boys he'd prevented from escaping. He swallowed thickly, positive that he could still see the crimson glow of Steve's eyes even after he'd stepped back into the shadows. He shifted his weight, ignoring the stirring in his gut as he blinked; and found himself face to face with Steve's dark blue eyes.

"Then ignoring how much time has passed…" Steve said leadingly, frowning and squeezing the throat of his captive when they huffed and wheezed for breath. "How old would you say I was, just from how I _look _?" He demanded quietly, grinning when James rolled his eyes and made a show of thinking.

"I'd guess… well," he drawled, pursing his lips playfully as Steve narrowed his eyes. "I mean, I'd have to get a much better look before I could _really _make a judgement." He said innocently, tickling his chin with the fingers of one hand, while gesturing with the other toward Steve suggestively, his lips twitching with amusement as his clear eyes gleamed with barely repressed mischief. He dropped his eyes, flicking them over Steve as the blonds jaw dropped in a wide smile and he erupted with stunned, breathless laughter.

"Oh, my god..!" Steve gasped, shaking his head slowly as he forced his mouth to finally close, biting his lip and snickering softly. "You are just… oh!" He began coyly, before blinking and looking at the boy whom he still held captive by the throat. "Do you see how distracting you and your flattery is, little guy?" He demanded, grinning despite his reproachful tone, as he squeezed Jack’s throat and sighed. "_ Ahem _, now. Just what was _your _role in all of this…" he asked, glancing around at the other mostly still bodies which littered the area. " _Unpleasantness. _" He said, setting Jack on his feet and releasing his throat, peering at him expectanrly as he held him up by his collar.

"I-" Jack rasped, clutching at his throat as he tried to suck in as much air as he could. "I didn't-" he gasped, flinching when Steve's hands shifted from his collar to his shoulders, his lips twisted into a grim line as he waited for the boy to finish. "I d-didn't mean for Wilson to _die _…" he finally gagged, coughing loudly and massaging his sore throat. "I t-thought we'd just muss him up a little! Stop him… doin' _that _out on the street..! I-I didn't… I didn't-"

"Ah…" Steve hummed lowly, nodding his head in understanding as he glanced over at James. "I believe we've found the little rascal who tattled on you and your friend." He said quietly, one hand drifting slowly up to Jack’s throat and hovered; not yet applying pressure but panicking the boy sufficiently. "But it seems he repents somewhat, so… what do you think? Should we consider this a lesson learnt and let the wee scamp go?" He asked James conversationally, turning to blink and wait for his response.

James stared at the other boy, his emotions an indecipherable storm as he watched him squirm in Steve's loose grip. His brow furrowed, his hands trembling as they curled and uncurled at his sides. "... I-" he began, choking off when the weight on his chest shifted, guilt, distress, fury and disgust flaring and smothering him with an overwhelming sense of grief. He sucked in a deep, trembling breath as he shook his head, his hair flicking across his eyes before he raised a hand and distractedly swiped it aside. "He's probably just lyin' to try and save his own ass…" he finally said, his breath escaping him in a rapid rush as he clapped one hand to his leg, gesturing with the other towards the wide eyed and frantically struggling teen. "How the hell did ya think it was gonna end up? Fuckin' brainless _scum _like this, wailin' on a guy for somethin' which has nothin' to do with 'em and don't affect 'em?!" He ranted, his expression crumpling into a vicious snarl as he slashed his arm through the air quickly. "Ya just as bad as all the rest… more, 'cause without ya big mouth, Sam would… he wouldn't…"

Steve sighed quietly, sadness sweeping through the dark depths of his gaze, as he curled his fingers slightly, causing the boy in his grip to choke and flounder desperately. "... I can make him feel what your friend, mister Wilson feels." He offered quietly, his brows rising briefly as he tipped his head towards the other boys. "I can make them all feel it. Do to them, what they've done unto another." He said, as James shook his head in mute wonder, glancing away as he tried to process the offer while his jaw dropped halfway open and he tried; and failed, to find the words to reply. "Say the word, little guy," Steve said, watching him intently as he waited. 

"Please..!" Jack gasped, snapping James from his thoughts as he looked over. "Please, I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He pleaded desperately, as James raked his eyes over the struggling teen dispassionately.

"... nah." James finally said, exhaling slowly as he watched the other boys eyes flood with relief. He glanced at Steve as he frowned curiously, his head cocked towards him thoughtfully. "Ain't what Sam would want." He explained, shaking his head as he chuckled with reluctant resignation. "I wanted to make 'em pay, make 'em regret what they did to him… but I can't. Even beatin' the shit outta 'em, it ain't gonna-" he paused, swallowing heavily as his throat tightened dangerously. "It ain't gonna change nothin'. They won't ever change… and Sam will still be…"

"Shhhh… I know." Steve hushed quietly, hesitating thoughtfully before slowly reaching over and dragging his fingertips over James's cheek, brushing aside his dark hair and finally cupping his jaw, forcing him to look over as he smiled warmly. "And _that _is a very respectable, very wise and grown up decision." He said gently, licking his lips as he leaned slightly closer. "But... I'm not so understanding, so lenient or respectable as you or your friend, I'm afraid… and I'm certainly not so forgiving." He breathed quietly, smiling briefly at James's confused gaze, his hand slipping free of James's cheek before he could cover it with his own. " _I _say, we make sure this sort of thing... _can't _happen again." He said, his hand clamping tightly around Jack’s throat and forcing him to still and scrabble at the clutching hand. " _I _say… what you can't see," he drawled, using his free hand to reach up toward the boys face. "You can't tattle on." He concluded simply, his dark eyes churning with a bright streak of red as his lips twitched into the tiniest hint of a smile.

James's eyes widened in shock as he watched Steve's hand approach Jack’s face, the eyes wide and frantic one second, before he blinked; and they were suddenly closed, with dark tracks trailing over the checks beneath. "_ There _." Steve said proudly, releasing the other boys throat and allowing him to crumple to the ground, turning to James with a bright smile as he ignored Jack’s distraught screaming. "I'd say that's a fitting punishment, wouldn't you?" He said, following James's stunned gaze and glancing down at the fumbling boy, as he dragged his hands across the dirty ground and tried to find a safe escape route. "Oh…" Steve hummed, looking back at James with an expectant frown. "Did I scare you?" He asked curiously, biting his lip as he moved to hide his hands behind his back.

He tensed when James's hand shot out and clasped around his wrist, his clear eyes rising to Steve's dark orbs as he slowly brought the hand up before his face to examine as best he could in the increasing darkness; to find the index and middle fingers, along with the thumb, were stained with thick, dark blood. "... uh uh." James drawled slowly, his eyes shifting from Steve's fingers to his face with a sly grin. "Ya didn't think I'd scare _that _easy, did ya?" He asked, snickering quietly when Steve noticeably flushed with guilty embarrassment. 

"Well… aren't _you _harder to shake than mono?" He asked with playful testiness, though his lopsided grin was testament to the relief he felt that James didn't appear to fear him. He lowered his eyes to his stained fingers, and James made no second move to stop him from removing them from sight. " _Ahem _... " Steve coughed awkwardly, biting his lip to hide a smile as he peeked back at James coyly. "So, you never did tell me how old you think I _look _." He said quietly, raising a brow as he jabbed his clean index finger into James's chest. "A proper answer! None of that… flattery or flirty behaviour, mister!" He insisted, as James raised his hands in mock surrender.

"Alright, alright! Don't get ya panties in a bunch!" He laughed, jostling Steve's accusatory finger away from his chest as the blond narrowed his eyes at him and tried to hide a grin. "Though ya gotta cut me _some _slack here… hot blooded fifteen year old, come face to face with a ridiculously hot, guardian angel." He drawled, as Steve covered his mouth with his clean fingers and averted his eyes while he snorted with laughter. 

"You are the _worst _…" the blond finally huffed, rolling his eyes in fond exasperation. "What's it gonna take to get a genuine answer out of you?" He demanded playfully, his smile faltering when James stepped closer and invaded his personal space.

"I reckon ya could think of somethin'." James murmured quietly, his clear cerulean eyes shifting from Steve's to his fingertips, toying with the ends of the blonds hair, as they waved gently in a breeze. Heavy silence permeated the air around them, as James smiled and dropped his eyes back to Steve's as the blond flustered and swallowed thickly. "Ain't really that hard to figure out what any horny teenager'd want, when face to face with someone so pretty."

Steve floundered for words, uncharacteristically thrown by James's cocky and forward behaviour. Finally he exhaled a deep breathless laugh, shaking his head as he slipped easily from James's intoxicating closeness, his cheeks stained heavily as he paced in a slow circle and examined James with thoughtful playfulness. "Well… aren't _you _the confident one?" He demanded, clearing his throat as James laced his thumbs through his belt loops and cocked his hip, winking provocatively. "Oh god, you're incorrigible." Steve snorted, pausing to look at the ground and purse his lips, his brow crinkling in heavy thought.

"Look," James sighed, rolling his eyes as he turned away and ran a hand through his hair, his eyes falling to the boy who'd lost his eyes; laying quiet on the ground like the others. "Don't worry about it, 'kay? Ya ain't gotta do anythin' ya don't wanna… I was just foolin' arou-"

"Shut up, James." Steve huffed quietly, rolling his eyes as he peeked up at him from beneath his lashes, drawing in a deep breath as he tipped his head back and ran his eyes over James in consideration. "You meant every word… it's just, despite my numerous uh," he said, glancing around the motionless bodies around them. "_ Character flaws _… kissing minors has never been one I've considered before." He said, clearing his throat as he flushed guiltily.

"Jeez, it ain't like I'm askin' ya to fuck me." James scoffed, rolling his eyes as Steve choked and coughed in surprise. "Oh please, don't pretend ya shocked by that, I know ya must've heard worse." He snorted, his lips quirking with amusement as Steve pointedly turned his head away to hide a guilty grin. He frowned, examining the blond as he tried to recompose himself. "Why the hell's it so important how old I think ya look..?" He finally asked, clucking his tongue against his cheek curiously.

"Because I want to know!" Steve huffed in petulant exasperation, stalking around the boys he'd knocked out and picking them up by their ankles or wrists, piling them into a tangle of limbs. "It's just… it's something I need to know. I want to know, because I happen to be very sensitive about my age. Moisturisers, remember?" He grumbled, pouting as he laid the sightless boy at the top of the pile with more gentility than he had the others. "Urgh, okay… it's not that I'm sensitive. It's just… I guess… I don't usually manage to meet any one person more than once in my life. That already makes you different… so, I want to know what _you _think of me." He admitted after a brief pause, reluctantly glancing back at James. "And… I want _you _to _tell _me, becau-"

"Twenty one." James sighed, rolling his eyes as he shook his head and looked away, pretending not to notice the touch of warmth in his cheeks. "Ya look twenty one… and aside from the trim to ya hair, I'd say ya otherwise… _exactly _the same as when ya saved me the first time. Eleven years ago." He said, idly scratching his jaw as he cleared his throat. "There, ya happy now?" He huffed, looking back at Steve and blinking in surprise when he realised he was stood next to him, his head cocked thoughtfully as he frowned. "Wha-?"

"Spot on." Steve said quietly, a slow smile creeping onto his face and his dark eyes lighting with mischief as James snorted and looked down at his feet. "Quite the guess." He said, tilting his head to try and catch James's clear gaze, searching his cerulean orbs curiously. 

"Always been good at readin' people." James replied as quietly, grinning and waving his brows at Steve's intense curiosity. "Just like I know ya ain't really so averse to kissin' me…" he added lightly, his grin growing as Steve barked with surprised laughter and rolled his eyes. 

"Honestly, how's anyone supposed to have any secrets with the likes of _you _around?" Steve demanded hotly, pouting at him from the corner of his eye. He hesitated a moment before turning his head aside, drawing in a deep breath through his nose, before glancing back at James. "What if I could give you something better in return for your uh, accurate guess?" He asked, his dark eyes causing James's breath to catch with the intensity of their gaze.

"Whaddaya mean..?" He asked slowly, his brow furrowing as Steve swept his gaze aside and drew another deep breath; as if to steady himself. "I can't see ya bein' too eager to gimme a real fuck, considerin' ya reluctance over one little kiss-"

"Oh, hush up already and stop thinking with your d-" Steve began waspishly, before biting his comment back and exhaling heavily. "_ Ahem, _" he coughed, determinedly not looking at James's bare chest or anything lower, much to James's amusement. "I meant… something more _permanent. _" He said hesitantly, biting his lip and frowning into the distance distractedly.

"Ya ain't comfortable kissin' me once, but ya happy to gimme Viagra-?" James began, breaking off with a rough laugh as Steve scowled at him in open frustration. "Ah, okay fine." He snorted, snickering as he half stepped back and looked around the area, frowning as his sharp eyes detected an empty patch of ground. "Where the fuck is Brock?" He demanded, grimacing as he spun quickly and tried to spot the brute of a boy.

"Oh, mister potty mouth? He trotted off discreetly while I was occupied with mister tattle over there." Steve replied dismissively, lifting a hand and settling his warm palm gently but firmly over James's wrist, preventing him from tugging his hair in frustration. "I promise you, he's on borrowed time… but right now, so is your friend. So, I really think we should go see him now." He added quietly, his gaze sincere in its intensity, as James looked at him with a confused frown.

"Whaddaya..?" He began, pausing when Steve continued to gaze at him unblinkingly. "Why? W-what the hell has Sam got to do with..?" He asked, gesturing toward the other boys and at the empty area where Brock had fled from angrily, shaking his head and gritting his teeth when Steve raised a brow pointedly in reply. "Besides _that _." He said sourly, moving to turn away but unable to free himself from Steve's soft but iron solid hold. "It's-"

"Look, I've already promised you that he won't get far, but if you rather we go after him now so you can see everything then, by all means; let's go." Steve said, dropping his hold on James's arm and spreading his palms in placation. "Or," he said, pausing before looking over at James evenly, his dark eyes hesitant but determined. "We can go to the hospital now. Maybe give a little hint that there's been an accident and some people need some help… and say hi to mister-" he said, drawing in a sharp breath as he extended his hand slowly. "To Sam."

James swallowed heavily, torn between his need for vengeance and the chance to see his friend again. He lowered his eyes to the floor, his brow heavily creased as he tried to sift through the vast depths of his emotions. "Not to pressure you or anything, but… time is rather of the essence, just now." Steve said quietly, his halo of golden hair dancing gently with the breeze as James looked up.

"... Alright." He said thickly, half extending his hand before pausing, crouching to collect a bloodied eyeball from the ground. "Okay, let's… let's go see Sam." He said, his free hand sliding into Steve's as the blond wrinkled his nose.

"That's the grossest thing I've ever seen." He stated matter of factly, turning his head away from the eyeball as James snorted with disbelief.

"Ya just plucked this outta some kids head yaself, in the blink of an eye…" he teased, forced to follow Steve's lead as he began to walk away, by their linked hands. "And yet,_I'm _the gross one." He scoffed, rolling his eyes as fond warmth collected in his gut.

"Uh, _I _dropped it on the floor… where trash generally belongs." Steve drawled, glancing back at James with a grin as he turned and walked backwards. "I mean _urk _…" he gagged playfully, his dark eyes brightening with amusement. "How'd you even know where it's been?" He demanded, as James laughed quietly and rolled his eyes. "But, more seriously, it's pretty grim… and I thought _I _was the only one gruesome enough to really disregard this sort of thing."

"Ya don't really know me well enough to say, one way or the other." James said lightly, raising a brow at Steve as he squeezed his hand gently. "I could be some kinda ragin' psycho, desperate for bloodshed and usin' this as my trophy of a glorious battle…" he drawled, throwing Steve a confused grin as he stopped walking and looked down at his feet, the blonds smile fading slowly. "What makes ya think ya the only one-?" 

"It's different." Steve said firmly, an air of finality to his tone which caused James to frown and twist his hand free of Steve's, hesitating before lifting his fingers to the blonds jaw. "Don't." Steve muttered, jerking his face from the comforting touch and instead snatching the fingers back into his hand, reluctantly looking up with the first glimpse of an unfathomable, raw emotion in his dark blue eyes. "I… I'm sorry. It's just-" he paused, swallowing heavily as he peered at James intently, narrowing his eyes in confusion and caution. "_ I'm _different." He said slowly, holding his breath as he waited tensely for James's reaction.

James raised a brow, examining Steve's stiff and strangely vulnerable appearance curiously. "I know." He replied just as slowly, curling his captured fingers around Steve's and squeezing with gentle support. He watched Steve gaze at him another heartbeat, before his shoulders dropped abruptly, and he exhaled a long, slow breath.

"I know you do." The blond admitted with a sigh, his expression blank as he shook his head and seemed to look right through James. "I just, I'm not used to that… and I'm not sure why it matters so much for you to know." He said, his expression finally clouding as he frowned at himself, before smiling and pushing the entire conversation away. "Now, let's ignore Steve's moment of melancholy and go see your friend." He said cheerfully, gesturing to a pair of doors opposite them.

James blinked, startled to realise they were standing out front of the hospital. "How the fuck-" he breathed, staring at the hospital entrance before cutting his sharp eyes toward Steve, though the blond's dark eyes were carefully shuttered to hide his own thoughts or feelings. "_ Ahem _, nevermind. Ya right, let's go." He said briskly, leading Steve through the entrance and into the nearby corridor, avoiding the main desk. "'S this way..." he murmured, his heart slowly beginning to pound within his chest, with every step closer to Sam which they took.

Finally James led them to his best friends room, his feet locking into place just outside the door. "James…" Steve murmured, his hand slipping from James's despite his tight grip. "You don't have to come." He whispered, brushing past James and into the room as smoothly as if he were a mere breeze. James frowned, his curiosity about Steve's intentions outweighing his hesitancy to see his friend in such condition.

"Hey!" He whispered sharply upon stepping through the door, glancing back and making sure it was closed before hurrying to the side of the bed; opposite Steve as he bent over Sam and smeared blood across his face with quick finger motions. "Whaddaya think ya fuckin' playin' at-?!" He demanded in a harsh whisper, moving to wipe the blood away when Steve abruptly swatted his fingers away.

"Don't touch." He said in a low, firm voice, lifting his eyes to briefly meet James's gaze. He watched James swallow thickly, biting his lip as Steve returned his eyes to Sam. "They really did a number on you…" he murmured gently, as James started to realise he was talking to his prone friend. "But this guy is kind of a pet project of mine, it seems… can't seem to help but rescue his cute little tush whenever I happen across him." He said conversationally, as if he knew the unresponsive boy himself. "But, I can't stick around to keep him outta trouble, so… I'm gonna need you to do that for me, mister Wilson." He said, looking up at James as he wiped off his fingers on his hip and straightened.

Silence lingered as James stared at Steve across the bed, his heart flooded by an overwhelming ocean of feelings which he couldn't even begin to decipher. "... I ain't gonna see ya again, am I." He said, the words scratching at his throat painfully as he forced them past his lips.

"No." Steve replied simply, his eyes flicking to James's hands as he gripped the rail of the bed and lowered his head.

"Why not?" James asked thickly, forcing himself to look up as his clear eyes clouded with an inexpressible grief, his heart clenching with a confusing sense of betrayal. "Ya know I don't care about whatever…" he said, gesturing gruffly toward Steve, leaving the words unspoken between them; though they both thought them anyway. "What if I want ya to stick aroun-?"

"You shouldn't." Steve interrupted, lowering his eyes to Sam and pretending not to notice the distress which permeated the room. Both James's; and his own. "He might not be quite the same." He said, changing the subject as he glanced over at James, his heart melting at the soft gaze with which he observed his friend. "He'll have no memory of what happened… but nonetheless, he will still recall _something _. He'll always know he's… out of place." He explained, raising a brow at James expectantly.

"I…" James balked, shaking his head in disbelief as he looked down at his friend, imagining he was just sleeping; as opposed to relying on machines to keep him breathing. "I dunno if that's really… _my _call to make..." he said, clearing his throat and pushing off the rail of the bed.

"_ Pfft _, I swear, if the next words out of your mouth are anything to do with 'the celestial plan' or-" Steve scoffed, rolling his eyes and folding his arms over his chest as he leaned away from the bed.

"Nah…" James interrupted quickly, waving his hand dismissively as he frowned with frustration. "Nah, I just… I mean, it shouldn't be down to me, ya know?" He said, biting his lip uncertainly as he touched his fingers to the back of Sam's unresponsive hand. "Choosin' shit about my own life is one thing." He murmured, exhaling a long, slow breath as he shook his head. "Makin' choices about someone else's…"

Steve eyed him stonily for a long pause, watching the confliction and indecision flicker across James's expression and through his restless movements. "You're not like other people, James B'Chan…" he said quietly, blinking slowly as he sucked in a deep breath and straightened himself, lowering his arms to his sides.

"Huh? Oh…" James snickered softly, sniffing as he scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment. "It's Barnes. James Buchanan Barnes... but uh, everyone just calls me Bucky." He corrected, laughing quietly when Steve frowned at him in confusion. "Hey, _you _try bein' four years old and sayin' all 'em syllables." He snorted, wiping beneath his eyes with the back of his hand as he flashed a cocky grin.

Steve lowered his head to hide a grin, his shoulders shaking gently as he laughed under his breath. "I guess," he said at length, raising his head and looking over at James fondly. "I can forgive you… Just this once." He said, nodding slowly as his eyes drifted back to Sam. "There's not much time." He said softly, sucking on his lower lip as he moved to slowly walk around the bed, shifting James back a step so he could stand between him and his friend. "In this one instance... you're just going to have to decide for him. Do you think he would want to live?" He asked, turning to James with eyes which appeared to glow with no help from the lights. "Tick tock... Bucky."

James's face twisted into a conflicted grimace, his heart and his head both desperate to agree, yet screaming for him not to make such a critical decision for another. "Yeah." He finally choked, looking at Steve with uncertainty as he gripped the bed rail tightly. "I think he would… but-"

"No time for _but's _James…" Steve said, smiling gently as he laid his hand over Sam's forehead. "You trust me?" He asked curiously, his brows rising when James began to nod before he'd even finished asking. "Really… very poor judgement on your part." Steve laughed brittlely, swallowing thickly as he looked down at Sam.

James forced himself to gulp a deep breath, shifting his weight uneasily as he looked at his friend, before lifting his eyes to Steve. "I don't want ya to go." He admitted, his pulse racing as Steve snorted softly and closed his eyes. "I dunno… how or why, but ya found me twice. Right when I needed ya most. My own personal angel." He said, unable to smile when Steve laughed quietly. "I don't want ya to go…" He repeated, shaking his head as his heart swelled with the strength of his various emotions.

"You can't keep me." Steve said quietly, peeling his eyes open and raising his head to meet James's tormented cerulean gaze. "... shut your eyes." He whispered, tipping his chin toward James as he leaned closer, the space beneath his hand beginning to glow with a bright, white light.

"Steve, please-" James pleaded weakly, reluctantly closing his eyes as the strange light increased its intensity and he mirrored Steve's movement and leaned toward him, his lips parting and beginning to warm in anticipation. The light grew to blinding proportions, even through James's closed eyelids, forcing him to cover his eyes with his hand as an added precaution. "Steve..?" He asked, as the light finally began to fade again, hesitantly lowering his hand as he opened his eyes; to find himself alone beside his best friends hospital bed. "Steve-!" He gasped, whirling toward the door which stood open behind him and swearing with frustration, as his heart sank. "Shit…" he cursed, about to move towards the door when movement caught his eye. James turned back to the bed, his eyes widening as he choked back a startled cry of both relief and distress as he saw Sam's eyes flutter weakly. He reached for his hand, marvelling that Steve's strange bloody marks had disappeared, as he swallowed thickly. "Sam..?"

"... Eh, Buck…" Sam drawled sleepily, barely able to part his eyelids and glance over at him. "You look like shit… the fuck happened?" He croaked, as James sniffed and tried to calm himself.

"Get some sleep, and I'll tell ya all about it tomorrow, alright?" He said thickly, patting Sam's hand as he drifted back to sleep without further prompting or protest. As James marvelled at the wonder of having his friend back, he raised his head and looked through the open doorway, unable to quite bite back the undeniable sense of loss which he felt. "Thanks…" he murmured, his eyes stinging as he looked up at the ceiling and tried to fight back his tears, grief and joy colliding in his heart as he stood alone beside Sam's bed.


	3. A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaangst  
lap it up and enjoy <3 
> 
> thankyou everyone for reading and commenting <3
> 
> x My love to you all x

**Timeless.**

The third time James saw _him _, he was eighteen. He was digging clothes from his dresser, rapidly stuffing them into a large duffel bag, when he heard his bedroom door open and he froze. "... I'm allowed to pack, ain't I?" He finally asked, wincing when his split lip stung and quickly licking the afflicted area. "Don't worry, I ain't interested in anythi-"

"James… why d'ya have to go..?" A small voice asked, and James released a heavy sigh of regret as he slowly turned around. "Oh! James, wha-!" 

"Hey now, don't be worryin'..." he said warmly, smiling despite the pain it caused his lip. "It's just a little cut lip and a few bruises, ain't worth cryin' over, Rebecca." He said soothingly, crouching down and sweeping his younger sister into a smothering hug. He tucked his chin over her shoulder and held on tightly, his face twisting with grief while safely out of her sight. He forced himself to smile brightly before he pulled back a long pause later, gesturing to the black eye and swollen cheek. "Don't even hurt, see?" He lied easily, winking with his good eye as he stood straight. "I uh, I just gotta go away for a bit… there's this place," he said, pausing to suck in a sharp, deep breath as he forced his smile to soften. "It's a bit like a special school, yeah? Gonna learn me how to _fly! _But I'll come see ya again, once I have the chance, 'kay?" He added, turning his back on the younger girl and pretending her long golden hair didn't remind him of similar hair he'd seen as a child. "Now, uh… you oughta go see mom." He said, half turning as if to peek back over his shoulder, though he couldn't raise his eyes from the floor. "Ya be good, do as she says right, Becky Boo?"

"Don't call me that!" Rebecca scolded hotly, scowling at her brother as she walloped his elbow. "That's a baby name!" She pouted, as James laughed affectionately and turned fully to ruffle her hair. 

"Well, as your big brother, it's my job to baby ya and embarrass ya as much as possible." He snickered, as Rebecca grit her teeth and growled at him. "But if ya don't want me to just call ya Becky Boo, I suppose I could…" he drawled, raising his hands and wiggling in a teasing threat. 

" _Ah _!" Rebecca squawked, scurrying quickly from the room to avoid being tickled. James dropped his hands to his sides and watched her go, his grin fading as he slowly lowered his eyes to the floor.

"Heh, brat…" he huffed, shaking his head fondly as he turned and strode to his dresser, yanking open another drawer and pulling out the clothes within, moving back to the bed and shoving them into his bag quickly. He paused at the quiet footsteps behind him, snickering softly as he bounced a t-shirt in his hand for a moment. "Changed ya mind 'bout that ticklin', huh?" He asked, tossing the t-shirt onto his open bag and turning quickly. "Well, I-" he froze in place, his hand half extended to where he thought his sister would be; to instead find his hand hovering before a man's crotch. "Holy fuck…" he breathed, his eyes wide as he stared at a familiar face in awe.

"Hmm, not really so holy, to be honest… but you've always been particularly sweet about that." Steve said, scratching his ear as he ducked his head slightly. "If it's all the same to you, I think I'll pass on the tickling… I'm _very _ticklish and I wouldn't want to accidentally hurt you." He said, his dark eyes scrutinising James's face intently as he brushed past him. "It looks like you've already had plenty enough of a clouting." He said breezily, plucking at a loose thread in the curtain beside the window, glancing back over his shoulder curiously. "Your 'sparkling personality' at work again?"

"Uh," James coughed, shaking his head and closing his half open mouth abruptly, blinking rapidly as he turned towards his dresser. "Guess ya could call it that." He said distantly, his hands hovering over a drawer after pulling it open. "My uh, my folks found out I ain't quite the perfect little hetero son they expected. Pop decided he couldn't forgive it… couldn't forgive me." He said tensely, drawing in a deep breath as they stood in awkward silence for a brief moment, before he slammed the dresser drawer shut. "He uh, he _politely asked _that I take my sick perversion and get the fuck outta his house." He scoffed, dumping his armful of clothes onto his duffel bag and attempting to squash them all in with quick, angry shoves.

"Not everyone can accept that these things are nobodies choice." Steve said quietly, peering out the window with his hands clasped behind his back. "For what little it's likely worth," he said, turning slowly and lifting his eyes to meet James's clear gaze. "He's a fool." He said softly, his dark eyes holding James's a heartbeat longer before he returned his eyes to the window.

James snorted, his cheeks flaming with heat as he escaped Steve's gaze, shoving at the blockage of clothes on his bag as embarrassment ate at his gut. "Thanks, I'll remember to tell folk that when they ask why my folks hate my guts." He said bitterly, growling with frustration when his things refused to be pushed into his bag. He pushed the bag away, scowling as he ran his hands through his hair irritably as he peeked over at Steve's back. "Thought ya said I wouldn't see ya again…" he finally snarked, flicking his eyes over the blond uncertainly, noticing his hair had grown out as far as his shoulders again.

Steve hummed noncommittally and James rolled his eyes, telling himself he wasn't disappointed by the lack of response as he pulled his bag back to him and grabbed a pile of clothes; dumping them beside the bag and beginning to shove them in individually. "My parents tried to burn me at the stake, for my _preferences _." James paused at the words, staring down at the t-shirt in his hand blankly as it hovered above the opening of his bag. "Well, I say _try _… they _did _. Hurt like a bitch." Steve continued distractedly, chuckling tiredly as he stared out the window. "Worse than, actually… I'd say it was the betrayal of doing that to their own child that hurt the most, but it really wasn't. The fire outweighed everything."

James slowly eased his t-shirt into his bag, swallowing heavily in the thick silence which weighed down the air between them. He tugged several of his tops and trousers from the pile, slowly packing them as his thoughts raced numbly through his head. "So then," he coughed, finally finding his voice again. "How-"

"Wow… that was especially maudlin and depressing, wasn't it? Even for me..." Steve huffed loudly, drowning out James's curiosity and shaking his head as if waking from a daydream, turning to eye James apologetically. "I'm sure you have better things to do than listen to me dredge up old fairy tales." He said, waving his hand dismissively before his face.

"Oh yeah, 'cause my packin' is so goddamn interestin'." James scoffed, rolling his eyes as he toyed with a t-shirt hem between his fingers. He finally looked over at Steve, frowning as he watched the blond examine his various knick knacks and trophies on his shelves. "Why the hell're ya here? Ya said-"

"I say a lot of things," Steve interrupted dismissively, eyeing some of the photos on James's wall. "And it's true that you really _weren _' _t _supposed to see me again…" he said, pausing and staring vacantly at the wall, his shoulders tensing as James frowned and stepped closer. "But hell, I was in town… thought I would see how my favourite rescuee was doing." He said, clearing his throat as James's sharp eyes ran over him in confusion.

"Right." James said, his tongue in his cheek as he nodded distractedly. "Of course… ain't like ya actually care or anythin'. That's why ya disappeared like that in the hospital, right?" He said, turning abruptly and stomping back to his bag, thrusting shirts in quickly and moving to a chest of drawers to collect some other clothes. "Just _poof _and that's it, right? Outta sight, outta mind… never mind how fuckin' bad I wanted ya to stick arou-"

"If I didn't care, I wouldn't have saved you." Steve said quietly, his eyes still on the wall as his tense shoulders finally eased and slumped forward. "But I don't stay in any one place. A few nights, nothing more." He explained, finally turning to meet James's frustrated gaze with a melancholy shake of his head. "That's not something I can change, even if I did want to… and as for why I left so abruptly, well," he said, averting his eyes as he bit his cheek briefly, seeming torn as to how to word his answer. "I felt it prudent to remove myself from a situation." He finally said, clearing his throat as he looked back over at James's stunned expression. "Well, I mean it must have gotten rather hectic in there after that, what with the attention your friend most likely needed." He said, reaching up to scratch the back of his neck guiltily. "How is mister Wilson?" He added curiously, stilling and raising a brow when James immediately dropped his clear eyes to the floor and turned around.

James ignored the burning gaze at his back, roughly shoving things at the opening of his bag as he grit his teeth and bit back the surge of frustrated tears which stung his eyes. "He's _fine_." He said tightly, his hands slowing as his gaze turned distant. "... he's just, a little out of sorts still." He reluctantly admitted, glancing over his shoulder to catch Steve looking away guiltily.

"I warned you he would be." He said quietly, walking across the room and examining a model of Notré Dame which James had built as a young teen, before Sam's 'accident'. "Knowing you're alive; and that you shouldn't be, causes a lot of conflict within yourself… it's not usually something people can manage to work through."

"Then why the hell'd ya do it?!" James demanded heatedly, glaring at Steve accusingly as he looked over and met his irate gaze calmly. James's breath quickened, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he turned and shoved as many of his t-shirts into his bag as he could without clogging it again. "He outed me." He said abruptly, swallowing thickly as he gripped a pair of jeans tightly and stuffed them into his bag. "Laughin' about how we're best friends and both love a good lookin' guy to fuck." He said bitterly, shaking his head as he grit his teeth and allowed his hand to fall to his side. "Next second he's chatterin' about some new fuckin' recipe he's tryin' to make… like he didn't just dump a can of worms in everyone's faces."

"What happened?" Steve asked curiously, nodding in vague embarrassment when James rolled his head toward him and threw him a blank, exasperated glare; gesturing jerkily to the swollen side of his face. "Ah." He said, clearing his throat as he fidgeted with one of his jeans belt loops awkwardly. "Well uh, at least it hasn't affected your rugged good looks?" He offered, his lips twitching when James snorted with amusement.

"Oh yeah, the black and blue and swollen to hell special." He scoffed, shaking his head as he returned to his packing, gathering a photo and an ornamental angel from his dresser before returning to his bag. "Excuse me while I go fight off the hordes and…" James trailed off slowly, his throat tightening as he felt Steve step closer. "What're ya-?" He began, his pulse quickening as he felt Steve's fingers ghost quickly across his face, the blonds chest held rigidly, a careful distance behind him.

"Shh…" Steve hushed soothingly, his palm laying over James's swollen cheek and bruised eye as gentle light began to emanate from beneath his hand. James held his breath, closing his eyes and standing still as his cheek and eye first stung and then tingled. "This I can do." He murmured, his breath tickling James's ear and causing him to shiver. Seconds ticked by like hours as James's face steadily warmed, his pulse racing ever faster as his heart seemed to swell and soar into his throat. "There." Steve said brightly, removing his hand as the light faded. "Now you can stop pouting about having lost your good looks." 

James opened his eyes slowly, his fingers rising to his cheek as he released the breath he'd held in a rush. He swallowed thickly, glancing over at the mirror above his dresser and blinking at his reflection; the damage to his face gone, just as Sam's had years before. "Nifty trick." He said, lowering his hand and turning to face Steve, a frown forming when he saw he was on the opposite side of the room. "Why-"

"I can't do anything more for mister Wilson." Steve interrupted, fingering a small plane hanging from James's ceiling. "Consider that an expression of my um… apologies?" He huffed, flashing a brief, falsely bright smile over his shoulder.

"Well… thanks, I guess." James said, nodding as he ran his tongue over his split lip and turned back to finish packing his bag. His hand hovered by the bag lip, as he licked his lips and ran his free hand through his hair. "Why?" He demanded, turning and spreading his arms before quickly dropping them to his sides. "Why the hell d'ya help? Why d'ya _keep _helpin'?" He demanded, ignoring Steve's shuttered expression as he turned back to the small plane. "What the hell d'ya get outta helpin' some… fucked up, loser dumbass like me?" He demanded, as Steve pointedly ignored him and moved further away to examine James's old school certificates on the wall. "Ya could be makin' a difference! Fightin' for ya country-!"

"You presume this is my country to fight for." Steve bit out tightly, avoiding James's eyes as he blinked in surprise, momentarily stunned quiet by Steve's sharp reply. "And you also presume I haven't _already _fought for it." He added waspishly, turning to face James with an unfamiliar coolness in his dark eyes. "You know what came of it?" He asked bitterly, sneering down his nose in distaste. "A whole lot of blood and death… and none of it mine." 

"But ya could help people! _Save _people!" James argued, gesturing to his cheek as Steve averted his eyes and stared at the wall darkly.

"No, I couldn't." He said, narrowing his eyes as James blinked and frowned, leaning back against the side of his dresser. "I shouldn't have done it for your friend… I _definitely_ can't for others." Steve said quietly, shaking his head and looking at the ceiling briefly, before returning his hard gaze to James. "I can't afford the attention." 

"Ya won't help save lives… to save yaself?" James asked, his brow furrowing in confusion as he shook his head and gazed at Steve uncertainly. "Then why the bloody hell did ya help _me_?!" He demanded, gesturing roughly at his face as Steve pointedly bit his tongue to refuse answering, glaring across the room at him. "Why the bloody hell'd ya help Sam?! What's the fuckin' point, if ya so fuckin' scared for ya own-"

"Because you're different!" Steve hissed, immediately scowling and gritting his teeth, jerking his head aside as he tore his eyes from James's shocked expression. "Because in _all _my years," Steve said bitterly, purposely avoiding giving James a specific time frame. "You're the first, the _only _person I've met… who hasn't been afraid." The blond finally sighed, his irritated scowl melting away as he glanced back at James before darting his eyes away again. "Even as a kid, you were fearless. You had no doubt I wouldn't hurt you. You thought I was_ good_, kind. You thought…" he said, trailing off as he swallowed thickly and folded his arms over his chest as if to protect himself from the cold or from some form of attack. 

"I thought ya were a pretty angel." James said gently, nodding his head as he remembered for himself and took a tentative step closer to the blond. "Ya were… ya _are _." He insisted, extending his hand towards Steve as the blond rolled his head towards him, his dark eyes conflicted and burdened by longing. "Come with us… we can protect people, save people, win entire wars; just us three, on our ow-"

"What?" Steve interrupted, frowning as his eyes slowly shuttered with realisation, his face darkening with grief, betrayal and fury as he scoffed and looked away. "I see… mister Barnes and mister Wilson; the newly enrolled heroes of the new world." He said scathingly, ignoring James's offered hand as he brushed past him.

"Well, it ain't like I got a lotta options on where the hell to go right now, considerin' my folks want me outta here as soon as physically possible." James shot back, grimacing as he watched Steve pace back and forth beside him. "So why the hell shouldn't I sign up? Why not give somethin' back and get a roof over my head in the proces-?"

"Because the only thing they want you to give is your life!" Steve snarled, his agitation clear from the rapid twitch of his fingers and wrist against his side. He whirled on James, his presence seeming to loom over him in the suddenly too small room, though James refused to show any fear over Steve's apparent fury. "They'll take everything that makes you, _you _… and they'll destroy it. _Then _, they'll destroy _you _. It's what they do." He said bitterly, shaking his head as he lowered his eyes to the floor and turned his back, moving to the window and leaning his hand against the pane of glass gently. "I didn't save your life, or your _friends _life… just to see you throw it away." He said quietly, the sound of his heavy swallow loud in the otherwise now silent room.

"Well… don't look then." James said thickly, clearing his throat as he turned and gazed around his room dazedly. "Sorry to disappoint ya and all..." he said breathlessly, licking his lips as he zipped up his bag. He half lifted it from the bed, before throwing it back down, scrubbing his hand over his jaw as he turned towards Steve and scowled at his back. "Ya still owe me a damn kiss." He demanded, folding his arms over his chest adamantly as Steve choked with laughter.

"I don't _owe _you a goddamn thing." He finally gasped, turning with an incredulous expression which James raised his chin at defiantly. "I saved your life, _twice _…" he drawled, his brow creasing as he slowly approached James, who stubbornly held his ground. "I saved _your friends _life, for _you _." He said, narrowing his eyes at James's determinedly locked posture.

"I never _asked _ya to." James replied hotly, as Steve's brows rose in surprise at his defiant scowl. "I played ya dumb game when ya asked me to and I named my damn prize for it… _you _chose to save Sam instead." He said firmly, his fingers clenching in against his own arms as Steve grit his teeth and peered at him intently. "There in the hospital... right before ya bolted. Ya were gonna kiss me." He said knowingly, as Steve scoffed and whirled away from him.

" _Yes _; and then I _didn't _! Because I remembered you were still a _child _... just like you are _now _apparently." He sneered, eyeing James dispassionately as he moved to push past him, only for James to deliberately block his path. "You're in my way." He bit out, cocking his head and leaning closer as his eyes glittered malevolently. "That's _not _a good place to be…"

"So make me move." James challenged, meeting Steve's furious scowl with a determined glare of his own. "We both know ya can pick me up and toss me outta ya way like a goddamn rag doll… so if ya wanna get by me so damn bad, ya got two choices. Ya gimme what ya owe me, or ya force ya way out." He said confidently, pretending his heart wasn't practically leaping out of his chest.

"You're playing a _dangerous_ game, little wolf." Steve warned, narrowing his eyes as he shook his head. "What the hell makes you so sure I won't do just that, you arrogant littl-"

James's eyes slid closed, holding his breath as he rocked forward abruptly and slammed his mouth to Steve's, cutting off his reply and drawing a hum of surprise from his throat instead. Without allowing the blond to recover, James wrapped his arms tightly around his shoulders, tugging him closer as his mouth opened and his tongue pressed against the seam of Steve's lips urgently. His fingers drifted beneath the curtain of Steve's hair, tickling the back of his neck gently as he felt the blond tense, tightening his hold in preparation of being shoved away; only to be surprised himself, when Steve's lips parted for him.

James sucked in a heavy breath through his nose, his tongue delving forward eagerly, though it was quickly forced to retreat by a collision with Steve's. He moaned softly at the blond's apparent hunger, his kiss everything James had anticipated it would be and more. Demanding, forceful and breathtaking; all at once. He felt Steve's hands curl around his waist, sliding up to his shoulders and caressing his back restlessly as James attempted to press every inch of himself to the blond. His fingers curled into Steve's hair, pulling as the soft strands as his teeth grazed the blond's lips in his rising urgency. His every thought besides his need for more disappeared, his heart hammering in his chest as his lips parted against Steve's repeatedly; hunger, desire and passion building and driving James to tug desperately at Steve's hair.

"Ah!" James winced, his hand rising to his lip as Steve abruptly pulled away and stumbled to the back of the room, James blinking in surprise at the glow of his bright red eyes; before Steve whirled around to brace himself against the wall by his palms. "Shit…" James murmured, panting quietly and dropping his eyes to his hand to see blood staining his fingertips. "Forgot pop busted my lip pretty good." He muttered, wiping his hand on his jeans as he looked over at Steve's stiff posture. "What's the matte-?" he began, frowning as he stepped toward Steve.

" _Don't _." Steve's fierce tone brought James to a halt, his brows furrowing at the unfamiliar, harsh venom in the other man's voice. "Fuck… I never should've come here." He muttered, as James froze, his hand curling in on itself as he snapped his jaw closed and exhaled heavily. 

"Then why the hell _did _ya?" James demanded, his teeth clenching as he stepped back slowly. "Why bother, if it's such a goddamn _hardship _for ya?" He asked, shaking his head as he swallowed heavily and backed away to the bed, an irrepressible sense of loss and betrayal swirling through his chest as he rolled his eyes to the ceiling, biting his tongue against the sting in his eyes. 

" _Because _!" Steve growled, his fingers digging into the wall with a slow, soft crunch. "I-" he choked, gasping as he hung his head and trembled against the wall.

James looked back over, his jaw cocked and his tongue in his cheek as he waited; hoping Steve would say something, _anything _more. He felt disappointment run rampant through his heart, when the blond only continued to lean against the wall, his chest and shoulders heaving; shuddering with the obvious effort to restrain himself. Finally he clicked his tongue, shaking his head as he stepped back and grabbed his bag from the bed. "Ya know what? Don't strain yaself, 'kay?" He said, tipping his chin toward Steve as he backed away, scrubbing his hand over his jaw and sniffing as he hesitated in the doorway. "Thanks for the face lift." He said bitterly, knocking his fist against the door frame as his lips twisted into a pained grimace briefly, before he coughed and swung his bag over his shoulder. "... take care of yaself." He murmured, turning and walking away, leaving Steve in his room as he left his family home without another backward glance.


	4. Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha haaaaa  
double whammy
> 
> Anywho; I hope this end is satisfactory - I love that you all joined me for this journey <3 thankyou so much for all your support and encouragement
> 
> x My love to you all x

**Timeless.**

The fourth time James met _him _, he was twenty one. His breathing was laboured, his body aching, desperate to let go as his vision blurred and darkness began to consume him; when a brightly haloed angel swam into view before him, eyes wide and panicked, as they glowed an intense and vibrant scarlet. James felt no fear, despite the obvious and frantic concern in the blonds eyes. He tried to speak, to say he wasn't afraid of the angel; but the words clawed at his throat and caused him to groan weakly, his breath catching as his chest hitched upward. His eyelids fluttered, and he whimpered in protest, not wanting to lose sight of the angel. With considerable will and determination, he forced his eyes to open, his lips half twisting into a grimace as he hissed at the eruption of pain throughout his entire body; as the angel hurried to pick up and toss away the various debris piled upon him.

He watched the blonds mouth move, distantly aware they were speaking but unable to decipher their words from the haze of static, ringing in his ears. He wanted to soothe the fear from the angels crimson gaze, but his arms wouldn't respond, his fingers curled uselessly into his palm. His lips parted, but instead of the words he yearned to speak, he could only choke and cough weakly.

His eyelids fluttered, slowly drifting closed despite his every attempt to prevent them. He watched through further blurring vision as the red orbs above him narrowed, his eyes finally slipping closed as he felt lips brush against his ear. "If you _dare _try and die on me, I _will _make you regret it. _Severely _." A voice whispered, as James felt a rush of affection and warmth sweep through him; before everything disappeared into the darkness.

When James next felt wakefulness creeping into him, he found his body still heavy, weary and unresponsive to his desires at first, though with persistence he found he _could _at least manage to move. He inhaled deeply, groaning at the immediate prickling which he felt across every inch of himself. His head ached and itched, along with his entire right side, the skin feeling irritated and far too warm. He flexed the fingers on his left hand, his brow furrowing with the effort he had to extend for such a simple movement. He concentrated as best he could, ignoring the pounding of his head as he tried to tell his eyes to open; and instead found himself trapped in the darkness.

He lifted his hand slowly, a muffled groan of panic escaping him when he found his limbs heavy and hard to maneuver, before finally fumbling at his face and discovering several thick swatches of material wrapped carefully around one side of his head. "Would you please stop fidgeting?" An exasperated voice demanded, as James struggled to lift the bandage from his face. "_ Stop it _." The voice hissed, a warm hand settling over his fingers and drawing them gently from his face. "You'll undo all my hard work… it's taken me bloody forever to get your vitals to stabilize."

"... wh-?" James barely managed to croak, before he gasped and began to pant for breath, his throat burning as his fingers clutched at the hand holding his own.

"Don't try to talk just yet… I need you to just listen for a bit first, okay?" The voice said soothingly, the warm and gentle hands squeezing his fingers carefully. "Do you think you can manage a nod or two, when prompted?" They asked hesitantly, followed by the rustling of fabric moving; a small weight settling beside James's hot and itchy right side.

James felt his pulse soar, belatedly noticing the frantic beeping of machinery and realising with a sudden burst of certainty; he was in a hospital. He tried to frown, the itchy material over his head driving him mad with frustration as he barely managed to tip his head back and forth loosely.

"Ah, good… that's-" the voice breathed, the profound relief clear in their tone. "That's good." They said thickly, their fingers squeezing James's before abruptly disappearing. "Sorry." They said, clearing their throat as James sucked in a shaky breath and tried to calm his nerves. "Okay, we need to be quick… I'm sure you want nothing more than to go back to sleep right now, and it will certainly do you good to, now you're out of the woods…" the voice said, a soft snort following their words as amusement bled into their tone. "So to speak." They added with a snicker, as James sighed and grunted to show his frustration. "Sorry... uh, well you see, by the time I got to you; you were pretty… screwed, basically." The voice explained, as James held his breath and tried to remember whatever the voice could be talking about. "I wasn't sure if I'd get to you in time." The voice added quietly, a thick sense of guilt and grief permeating the room as James's heart ached, his fingers twitching toward the small weight beside him to find hands clasped tightly together; as if in prayer.

"I'll spare you the details… suffice to say, that I had to stabilize your vital signs, before I could do anything, uh… _more _." The voice explained, as James half turned his head towards the sound, his fingers curling into the sheets beneath him as his chest ached. "Now that you're stable… mostly," they coughed, their hand covering James's gently to stop its restless clutching. "I need you to make a choice. Are you with me so far, little guy?" 

James's throat tightened, a choked sound escaping him as he fumbled, trying to twist his hand around and curl his fingers tightly around the speakers hand. "T-ay..." he gasped lowly, his breath quickening as the voice chuckled dryly.

"I just got your vitals stable, would you please try not to upset them again already? This is important." Steve scolded gently, his fingers squeezing James's back carefully. "I'll explain everything else later… for right now, I need you to focus just a little longer, okay?" He asked, as James made a concentrated effort to nod his head again slowly. "Okay, so, to be brutal; you're in pretty bad fucking shape… and because it's so extensive and _everywhere _, I can only heal one thing at a time." He said, cupping both hands over James's and exhaling heavily. "I can heal your internal injuries. It'll make it easier to breathe and for you to talk.. which now I think about it might not be so great for me actually, having to listen to all your complaining." He chuckled as James huffed weakly, hesitating before clearing his throat and continuing. "But... any broken bones will remain, so you won't be able to go anywhere." He said, clucking his tongue as James gave an awkward nod to show he understood. "We'll call that option A, for now. So, option B… is that I heal your broken bones and various external injuries. That means you won't have to have all the bandages you've been fussing at… but you'll still have to stay in bed because your lungs and everything internal will still be damaged." James groaned quietly, half rolling his head away from Steve, only to bed stopped by the blonds hand against his unbandaged cheek. "Or, option C… I heal your eyes."

James choked on his next breath, rolling his head on the pillow as he tried to lift his hands to his face; though Steve snatched them from the air and held them carefully over his chest. "Please..." Steve pleaded softly, his voice heavy with a guilt and grief which made James's weak struggles ease, his face rolling toward the blond as he tipped his chin forward curiously. "I tried, James… I tried! But with your life so endangered, it just wasn't possible at the time. There's rules to _everything _. I _had _to wait, I'm so sorry." He breathed, sniffing quietly as James tried to frown and barely managed a curious grimace beneath what he now realised was a bandage. "I know you think I'm… something better, and I can do anything." He said, pausing for an extended heartbeat as a thick sense of self loathing swept through the room. "But I can only do so much at once…" Steve bit out thickly, sniffing and drawing in a deep breath. "So I need you to choose what's most important to you right now."

James inhaled slowly, his heart racing in his ears as he rolled his head on the pillow gently. Finally, he swallowed painfully and opened his mouth, emitting only a rasping grunt at first, until he forced a single sound past his lips. "... S-see…" he croaked, as Steve laughed softly.

"I should've known." Steve scoffed, his fingers laying James's hands gently on his chest, before rising to begin carefully removing the bandage over James's eyes. "Never one to make things easy for yourself." He muttered, as his fingertips gently closed James's eyes; which he hadn't known were open from the endless darkness he'd been in. His heart began to sink, before hesitating; lingering with hope as he felt Steve's fingers gently trail over his eyelids, before his hand laid flat over both eyes and the bridge of his nose. "... let there be light." Steve whispered with a hint of amusement, as James sucked in a deep breath and held it.

James waited expectantly, his pulse racing loudly in his ears as he desperately hoped for something to happen. But the longer he remained in the dark, the more his heart sank. He swallowed thickly, ignoring the pain of the motion as he clasped his own hands together so tightly that his nails almost broke the skin. He clung desperately to his last thread of hope, certain of Steve's ability to save him. It was another heartbeat later, that James saw the first pinprick of white amid the darkness. His heart soared, his jaw dropping as a relieved hiss of air rushed to escape him, along with an odd choking sound which he immediately swore to deny all knowledge of.

"Shh…" Steve murmured, his tone soft and amused as his free hand settled over James's and squeezed lightly. "Stop being so dramatic… honestly. Act your damn age." He snickered fondly, distracting James from the light which blazed and burned away the darkness.

James groaned tiredly, shifting awkwardly as he twisted a hand free from beneath Steve's, lifting it to his eyes and fumbling at the hand which covered them. His chest hitched, pursing his lips together as he sucked in rapid, deep breaths and slowly dragged the warm palm aside. He licked his lips as his eyelids twitched, fluttering weakly as he tried to peel them open. Steve huffed quietly, as James winced at the bright light which overtook his vision. He blinked slowly, a soft gasp escaping him as his brows rose, colours blurring and blending together amid the light. "Heh…" he coughed, his lip twitching briefly before he swallowed heavily. His vision clouded, a golden halo flaming through the white haze as dark blue orbs peered down at him warmly. "... ang-el…" he croaked, his lip twitching as Steve laughed quietly.

"Stubborn as ever." The blond sighed, brushing his hair behind his ear as James's eyes grew heavy, despite his frustrated attempts to keep them open. "Sleep, little guy…" he murmured, grinning lopsidedly as James hummed a vague complaint and his brow furrowed in obvious concern. "Oh, stop it." He scoffed, shaking his head as James's vision blurred further, fighting the heavy droop of his eyelids. "I'll still be here when you wake up." He promised quietly. James protested incoherently, grumbling as he fought the urge to sleep; and ultimately failed, his last awareness tuned onto the warm hand which lingered over his own, as he sank once more into the darkness.

James was unaware of how much time passed, his sleep often restless and haunted by something which lingered just outside of his memory. Nevertheless, when next he opened his eyes, he was disheartened to find himself alone. He blinked dazedly, lifting a hand to shield his eyes from the light as he inhaled a slow, deep breath. He frowned, attempting to focus his gaze onto his hand as he turned it slowly, marvelling at the flawless skin and realising abruptly that it was actually responding to his slightest thought. His breath caught, his eyes widening as he braced both hands and prepared to lift himself from the bed.

"Don't even _think _about it." Steve's amused voice caused James to pause, squinting around the room as he searched for the blond. He licked his lips as he caught sight of him beside the window, leaning against the wall just on the far side with his arms folded across his chest and smirking over at the bed knowingly. "I've done what I can while you were in and out, but it's not exactly my best work." He said, pushing off from the wall and walking over slowly, his gaze flickering with uncertainty briefly as he hovered, before he sank into a chair beside the bed and leaned forward on his elbows. "Welcome back to the land of the living… you've really been keeping me on my toes, ya know?" He said, scratching his ear as he smiled playfully.

James shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, shifting his weight on the bed as he laid down dutifully, his clear eyes flicking over Steve curiously. His hair was shorter, barely flicking out over his ears while the rest of him remained as it had ever been, although his eyes held a touch of weariness that James didn't remember seeing before. "... T-tired." He said, grimacing at the ache in his throat and pouting at Steve reproachfully when he chuckled quietly.

"I told you it wasn't my best." He said, though he seemed relieved to have heard James speak nonetheless. "I may have tried to push the process before I was really ready…" he explained apologetically, spreading his hands as he leaned on his elbows, before resting his chin in his palm. "But if you're tired, sleep. There's no rush… you'll be safe here, for as long as you need."

"Nuh-" James frowned, swallowing thickly as he closed his eyes briefly and gathering his determination, before looking back at Steve and gesturing at the faint signs of weariness around his eyes. "Y-_ you _…" he croaked, rolling his head on the pillow and scowling at the ceiling in frustration. He blew a deep breath over his face, glancing back at Steve and raising a brow at him curiously.

"Oh." Steve blinked, clearing his throat as his fingers moved to hide the smile which twitched at his lips with realisation. "Uh, well yes, I guess. This isn't exactly an effortless process, you know?" He said teasingly, waving his brows as he fought to keep the laughter from his tone. "Besides, I'm not exactly as young as I used to be, you know?" He snickered playfully, scratching his cheek just beneath his eye.

James huffed and rolled his eyes, his lips curved into a small grin as he tipped his head toward Steve. "T-twenty… one." He said slowly, licking his lips and grimacing at the dryness of his throat.

"Heh," Steve huffed, grinning lopsidedly as he nodded slowly. "Spot on." He snickered, shaking his head in fond nostalgia.

James tapped his fingers to his chest, smirking as he blinked slowly. "Ca-caught... ya." He coughed, though he laughed even despite his aching throat; pleased to hear Steve bark with laughter himself. He rolled his head on the pillow, his hand rising to rub at his throat gently.

"Well, is that so? Took you long enough, little guy." Steve teased, eyeing him with a small frown, before he rose from his chair and helped James half sit and half lay back against the headboard, before he picked up a glass of water from a small bedside table, perching on the bed beside James and tilting the glass for him to drink. "Quite the nifty little milestone, isn't it?" He asked with feigned innocence, as James grimaced but gratefully drank to ease his aching throat. 

"Thanks…" he rasped as Steve withdrew the glass, watching as he set it back on the side and quickly rose from his perch and walked around the back of his chair. James felt the tension rise, sensing the remnants of their last parting; the hostility and the regret he'd felt at the time returning with a fierce pang, the longer the silence lingered between them. "So, er…" he coughed, sucking in a deep breath as he hesitated. "Not to ruin this whole… whatever this is, but… I was kinda under the impression ya didn't wanna see me again." He said slowly, plucking at the covers over his legs idly as he took his time and made a conserved effort to speak clearly, purposely avoiding Steve's gaze as the blond drew in a deep breath, half turning away before rolling his head back to James.

"I admit… when you walked out that door, I swore it was the last time I was going to see you." Steve confessed quietly, pressing his fingertips to his pursed lips as he considered James and swallowed heavily, shaking his head as his lip finally twitched. "Seems like nobody has quite the talent for pissing me off as you do. But, then again… I've not really given them a chance before." He said, rolling his jaw uncertainly and turning his head aside as he worried a nail.

James nodded, his eyes turning to the ceiling as he considered the confession and all the things Steve chose not to say. "So then, why give _me _a chance?" He wondered aloud, rolling his head to face Steve as his clear eyes flicked over the blond curiously. "Why save me? Or help Sam?" He asked quietly, ignoring the tick in Steve's cheek as he bit his lip, before asking the question which had burnt itself into his head over the past three years. "Why'd ya come find me, when my folks tossed-"

"It's complicated." Steve interrupted lowly, his dark eyes flickering with uncertainty and confliction as he paced behind his chair, gesticulating vaguely with one hand, while the other folded over his chest protectively. "I don't see why I should have to explain myself… I don't answer to anyo-"

"Ain't askin' ya to." James interrupted, fidgeting slightly to make himself more comfortable as he watched Steve grimace and continue to pace, so to avoid James's piercing cerulean gaze. "But I've met ya a handful of times in my life... and I get the feelin' that's pretty unusual for ya, considerin' how surprised ya were when ya first realised I was the same squirt ya first saved so long before that." He explained, narrowing his eyes as he contemplated for a long heartbeat. "Ya had to have guessed that I'd wanna know about ya. And, seein' as ya look like ya won't be disappearin' on me this time..." he added leadingly, raising a brow a s trailing off in hopeful expectation.

Steve avoided James's intense gaze for several heartbeats, before his pacing finally came to a halt, though his leg instead began to bounc in guilty agitation. "The first time we met," he finally sighed, grimacing as if about to confess a dirty secret. "I… was actually sleeping off a _killer _hangover." He admitted quickly, biting his lip and peeking over, as his cheeks darkened with embarrassment.

James fought to keep a straight face, licking his lips before covering his mouth with his hand to hide the grin he couldn't contain. "Hell of a party the night before, huh?" He asked, frowning and shuffling himself to sit higher against his pillows and reaching for the glass of water; shooing Steve off when he moved to help with an exasperated grin. "I ain't dyin', quit babyin' me." He huffed, biting his cheek when Steve rolled his eyes and turned away.

"Stubborn little-" he began, only to be interrupted by James's hum of irritation as he sipped his water.

"Quit callin' me little," he complained, as Steve tried not to smirk at his childish pout. "I ain't been little in years… ya gonna gimme a goddamn complex already." He said, shaking his head as he drank some more water and sighed with relief when his throat stopped aching so fiercely. "Now come on; hangover from hell..." he prompted, waving his hand for Steve to resume and looking over expectantly.

"It's uh, probably not so interesting as you're thinking." Steve hedged, folding his arms over his chest and walking slowly to the window a short ways from the bed. "I'd been minding my own business when I happened to stumble across a big uh, _party _." He said, clearing his throat and glancing at James uncertainly, before sucking in a deep breath and looking out into whatever scenery lay beyond. "That's probably a very kind description, to be honest. There were lots of pretty girls and boys, a lot of them under a particular age and… they were being sold off."

"A slave market?" James asked as his brows rose in surprise, setting his glass back on the side as he watched Steve's expression darken.

"I suppose, in a manner." Steve conceded tensely, his fingers curling over the sides of his arms and gripping tightly as he stared through the window with a scowl. 

"How the hell'd ya stumble across a goddamn…" James demanded, biting his tongue briefly against the less than pleasant choice of words which tried to escape him. "_ Auction_like that?" He finally managed, frowning at Steve curiously as he lifted his hand to run his fingers through his hair, before dropping his hand with a huff of frustration; remembering his military issue cut.

The blond remained silent for a long pause, until James thought perhaps he'd demanded too much from him. However, just as he was about to apologise and rescind the question, Steve finally sucked in a deep breath and answered in a quiet, resigned tone. "I was following someone… a man, who I knew was not entirely pleasant or would be particularly missed in the world, really. He hurt someone very badly… and I had chosen him for that reason."

"Someone ya knew?" James asked, doing his best to feign disinterest as he avoided looking at Steve, hiding his eyes by turning to pick up his almost empty glass again. "Like, a uh... friend?" He asked, his brows raising innocently as he took a sip of water and peeked over for half a glance at the blond.

Steve snorted, rolling his eyes as he looked over at James with a wry grin. "Your subtlety knows no bounds, does it?" He snickered, exhaling slowly as he shook his head discreetly. "And no, not anyone I knew. I'd read about it all in a police file. He was the suspect, victim identified him; by _name _at that… but they couldn't tie him to it, because he had money and powerful friends with even more money." He scoffed, tilting his chin up slightly higher as he looked back out the window. 

"So, ya always been into savin' others then? Protectin' those who uh," James asked, pausing to cough and frown thoughtfully at Steve, as he set his now empty glass aside. "Who ain't able to protect themselves. A real angel…" he said fondly, though he trailed off and raised a brow when Steve began to snicker and laugh.

"You've always thought the best of me... despite your first impression of me, being the violent killing of some lowlife scumbag." He finally gasped, shaking his head with amusement as he continued to chuckle to himself. "In short; no. I'm not some avenging angel, no vigilante; fighting evil and righting wrongs under cover of darkness… my needs just happen to coincide with the need for a person or two to disappear sometimes." He said, his tone sobering slowly, as he gazed distantly out the window, chafing his arms with his hands unconsciously.

"So…" James began, swallowing thickly as he nodded slowly and lowered his eyes to the bed covers, his gaze lingering on his hand as an irrational sense of disappointment welled in his chest. "That's why ya saved me?" He asked, drawing in a deep breath as he half cocked his head and narrowed his eyes as he examined his fingers. "Just, happened to work out for ya… suit ya _needs _and all."

Thick silence permeated the room, James's clear eyes locked onto his hand unseeingly, as his chest seemed to constrict with some irrational sense of loss. He heard Steve sigh and heard soft footsteps leave the window, but still jumped when Steve's hands appeared beside his own on the bed; though they were careful not to touch him. "I was sleeping off the worst hangover you could imagine… in the back of that torn up bakery. Nice and dark, peace and quiet. I think I'd been there at least three days." Steve explained quietly, his fingertips tapping together nervously as James reluctantly peeked up at deep blue orbs, watching him intently. "I was pretty pissed when I woke up, in all honesty. I never have been a morning person." He snickered softly, lowering his eyes briefly as he hesitated, before deliberately reaching for James's hand and squeezing it tentatively. "But, then I see this cute little kid; and I thought perhaps I could cut him some slack, since he seemed to be hiding from someone. I was going to just let you be, hide however long you needed and go on your merry way… but then mister creeper came in after you." He said, drawing in a deep breath as he met James's gaze fondly. "You weren't afraid, not of him and not of me; or at least, you put on a convincing front abou-"

"I weren't scared." James muttered quietly, glancing away as he felt his face glow with warmth, clearing his throat awkwardly before looking back in unusual shyness. "... not of_you _." He added even quieter, though he knew Steve heard him from the blond's sudden, amused grin.

"Hmm…" Steve huffed, ducking his head to hide a grin before cocking his jaw and averting his gaze from James so that they were both avoiding each other's gaze in compatible silence for a brief moment. "Yes, well… on top of being fearless, you were also pretty adorable. I chose to save you, because I could… not because I needed to-" he said, pausing and clearing his throat as he released James's hand and leaned back in his chair.

James fought the flicker of a grin from tugging at his lips, his irrational disappointment flipping abruptly to a mixture of smugness and curiosity. "Eat?" He prodded, laughing and leaning back in his pillows as Steve looked over at him sharply. "What? Ya think I can't make an educated guess as to what ya are? I mean, ya ain't aged a day in almost twenty years. Ya strong enough that ya pick up full grown men with barely a flick of ya wrist… and sometimes ya move so quick, it's in the blink of an eye." He listed, freeing his hand from Steve's so he could tick off his fingers. "Plus…" he began, biting his lip as he hesitated and cleared his throat, his good mood falling away as regret swept through him. "Ya pulled away when I kissed ya, 'cause my lip started bleedin' again." 

Steve eyed James with cool wariness, his shoulders tense as he sat stiffly in the chair, leaning on his forearms as he hesitated before replying. "What makes you think I'm not just turned off by the taste of blood when some little _brat _doesn't take 'no' for an answer and mashes your faces together?" He asked, his speech slowly devolving into a frustrated rant.

James grinned winningly, glancing over slyly as he raised a brow. "'Cause most people's eyes ain't red when they get angry or taste blood." He said winking when Steve's jaw snapped shut and he undeniably pouted at him. "First time I saw ya, walkin' outta the shadows… and again, when ya beat up Tetra and his goons. Then… when we ki-"

"Alright, alright, fine." Steve bit out waspishly, his mood seeming to plummet with embarrassment and frustration as James's lit with amusement. "So, you're telling me you saw that and never once felt scared of me? Of what you _thought _I was?"

"What I _know _ya are." James corrected with a knowing snort, shaking his head fondly as Steve rolled his eyes at his cocky attitude. "Why? _You _ain't ever hurt me." James said, frowning in honest confusion as Steve lowered his eyes and worried his lip. "What..? Ya ain't gonna tell me it's gonna get ya in trouble with the others, me knowin'?" He asked with mounting concern, as Steve raised his eyes to meet James's clear gaze. "I ain't ever said nothin', I swear! So it ain't like it's gonna get back to any-"

James fell silent as Steve began to laugh, first mere quiet chuckles, before he erupted in a fit of giddy giggles, made all the worse by James's darkening, affronted pout. "Oh god, I'm sorry… I'm not laughing at you, I promise!" He gasped, snorting and snickering again as he hid his face behind his hand, set off into a new burst of amusement at James's haughtily raised brow. "Okay, I _am _… a _little _." He admitted, sucking in a deep breath as he tried to quell his laughter. "I'm sorry, it's just… you're so worried about me. It's touching, really it is."

"Just what I was going for." James said dryly, rolling his eyes as his lip twitched with amusement. "'Course, if ya wanted me to touch ya, all ya had to do was ask." He added, winking when Steve laughed softly at the offer.

"Maybe some other time." He snickered, as he gathered himself and peered at James, examining the sincere concern in his clear gaze with barely concealed bafflement. "You don't need to worry. You haven't got me in uh, in any _trouble _." He said, clearing his throat when his voice wavered and laughter bubbled threateningly. "... there aren't any 'others'." He said at last, as James frowned in confusion.

"There… ain't others?" He repeated uncertainly, his frown deepening as he considered for several long seconds, before looking up at Steve slowly. "But then how'd ya..? I mean, don't there have to be someone else involved? Someone like ya? Like, uh…" he paused, his cheeks flushing with heat as Steve smirked and leaned back in his chair, his arms folded over his chest as he ran his tongue over his teeth in amusement. "_ Ahem… _nevermind." He mumbled, looking down at his lap with a scowl, when Steve began to laugh quietly again.

"Like… _Dracula _?" He asked teasingly, his dark eyes bright with the level of his amusement. He laughed openly for a short time, shaking his head as James sighed and rolled his eyes irritably. "Alright, I'm sorry… I shouldn't have laughed." He coughed, straightening himself in the chair as he looked over at James fondly. "There's nobody like me, James. I'm one of a kind, the original, the _only _." He snickered, his expression sobering and turning contemplative as he leaned back in his chair and sighed. "Dracula, the myth and legend; the various films you'd think of or see? All based on me, by the odd person or two, who may have witnessed a brief glimpse of my, uh... temper." He explained, glancing at James before looking away in obvious embarrassment.

James remained quiet for some time, processing the idea that an entire mythology was based not only on one person, but one he happened to know. He fidgeted guiltily, attempting to quash the small bead of jealousy which sparked at the realisation that others had seen Steve in their lives, mollifying himself with the knowledge that none of them had known the truth of the man. "That don't answer my question." He finally sighed, clearing his throat as Steve raised a brow in surprise. He looked over at the blond, his clear eyes boring into Steve's dark blue orbs determinedly. "How'd ya get to be… _different _?" He asked pointedly, as Steve's lip twitched briefly at having his own words from so long before, thrown back at him.

"_ That _, is another story entirely." Steve said, shaking his head and pushing to his feet abruptly, swiping the empty glass from James's bedside table and moving to the door quickly. "I think we've had plenty of reminiscing already today. You should rest." He said quickly, halfway through the door already.

"What ya said about ya folks..!" James called quickly, leaning forward and bracing himself on his palm, as he twisted and lifted the covers, sliding one leg out before blinking and discovering a hand on his thigh, holding him in the bed. He looked up in surprise, a slow if semi guilty smirk playing on his lips as he peered up at Steve's scowling face innocently. "Did they know? Was that part of why they-"

"You're not gonna leave this alone, are you?" Steve interrupted, his tone fluctuating between resigned and exasperated. "What the hell does it matter? I was just feeling melancholy, you were sharing parental woes, I shared too… why can't that just be the end of it?" He asked, grimacing and setting the now full glass down on the bedside table. "Look, will you just lay down again please? We've already established this isn't my best work, so I'd really rather you not pull something…" he fussed, as James groaned but complied with his efforts to get him back into bed.

"Aw, c'mon!" James protested with a childish pout, lounging back against the pillows petulantly as he watched Steve check him over. "Ya can't expect me to finally have ya confirm all this, as well as tell me ya the only one; and then _not _expect me to be bloody curious." He said, narrowing his eyes briefly, before snagging Steve's wrist to prevent him performing anymore checks, forcing the blond to reluctantly meet his gaze. " _More _curious." He clarified, holding Steve's gaze despite his obvious unease and desire to look away. "Ya been in my head since I was four years old… I'd appreciate a few answers to some real old questions." He said slowly, his thumb brushing the underneath of Steve's wrist as the blond looked down at him, an irritated tic in his cheek at James's boldness.

"You're such a pain in the ass." Steve finally sighed, averting his eyes and gently removing his wrist from James's hold. "Fine, okay?!" He agreed bitterly, pouting resentfully as he moved away and resumed his earlier pacing. "Apparently privacy is a thing of the past… heaven forbid I be allowed to keep my own history to myself." He muttered to himself, running a hand through his hair distractedly as he paced behind the chair.

"Pfft, ya say that like there's a damn thing I could do if ya actually said no." James scoffed, rolling his eyes at Steve's childish and overly dramatic reaction. "We both know, if ya really didn't wanna tell me, ya would've just left me here and disappeared, like ya always do." He said, frowning at the smart sting in his heart, recalling the disappointment he'd felt upon Steve's disappearance from the hospital.

"I wasn't the one to walk away, last time we met." Steve replied waspishly, pausing in his pacing to glance over guiltily. "Sorry… I might not have left, but I didn't exactly give you reason to stay." He admitted quietly, sighing as he rounded his chair and flopped down into it ungracefully. "It's just… I haven't spoken about this. Never had to explain myself, never felt the inclination to 'tell my story' or any such nonsense." He scoffed, turning his head and propping his chin on his fingers, swallowing heavily as he hesitated. "For some irritating reason, I find you fascinating… and it's very hard to deny you."

"I remember one time ya managed to deny me." James murmured quietly, a long silence passing between them as they fell into past memories, before James cleared his throat and rolled onto his side, watching Steve intently for his slightest reaction. "So, ya ain't ever told _anyone _? Not even ya folks?" He asked, smirking coyly to break the tension in the air around them. "We can come back to that whole, ya find me fascinatin' thing later..."

Steve snorted, smiling as he rolled his eyes and turned to face James. "How one person can be so charming and so infuriating together, I'll never know." He huffed, shaking his head fondly as he drew in a deep breath and leaned his head back against the chair, his eyes rising to the ceiling as he thought for a moment.

"I wasn't exactly what you would have called normal, when I was uh, _younger _." Steve slowly explained, drawing in a deep breath and clicking his tongue as he paused for a moment. "When I was _human. _" He corrected, closing his eyes briefly as his shoulders relaxed, as if a great weight had lifted from them. "I didn't want to die; and I was certainly not going to grow old... because I was sick. Weak." He said, hesitating as he lifted his hands to his hair, sweeping it back from his face as he frowned over at James. "But are you really sure my sorry history is something you want to know about? Because it may take some time to explain proper-"

"I wanna know." James interrupted quickly, his eyes flicking over Steve curiously as the blond huffed a quiet laugh and lowered his eyes to the floor. "I wanna know." He repeated, shifting his weight to make himself more comfortable as Steve sighed heavily and glanced away. "Please?"

"Oh well, seeing as you asked so politely." Steve snickered, rolling his eyes and finally dropping his hands to his lap as he fidgeted uneasily. "... I guess, to really understand, you'd have to know that I was a… well, I guess the only real word for it is a _witch _." He said slowly, glancing at James with reddened cheeks, before looking away as James blinked uncomprehendingly. "Mostly I just made medicinal salves, herbal remedies… that sort of thing. A healer." He explained, moving his legs so he could cross his ankles. "But to really make things which _worked _, I uh… I dabbled in something a little stronger." He said evasively, biting his lip and frowning down at his own hands.

"Ya mean magic?" James drawled, his brows furrowing curiously as Steve glanced at him sharply. "What? Ya think I ain't a believer, after seein' ya in action?" He asked, snickering at Steve's apparent surprise while he propped his head up on his palm.

"Seeing and believing are two different things." Steve said, frowning as he looked away again, his expression clearing as he sighed and toyed with his own fingers for a short pause. "But yes… I used magic. I would use spells to make salves, herbal pouches and idols to prolong people's lives, help their sex drives, keep them looking young." He explained, spreading his palms and gesturing to himself. "Though obviously, I perfected the technique _only _for myself." He snorted, shaking his head as he exhaled a deep breath slowly. "It took me awhile to figure everything out… I wasn’t supposed to use my gift for my own benefit, so I practised on the various things I made for people. Mostly… young men, purchasing things to court young women with." He said awkwardly, cocking is jaw as he glanced across as James and grinned. "Bet you can't guess how they paid me…"

James laughed at the insinuation, his clear eyes sparkling with amusement at Steve's cocky grin and self satisfied aura. "And they just went with that..?" He asked, as Steve winked and looked away, his smile lingering as he gazed down at his fingers thoughtfully. "Guess it weren't such a big deal back then, huh?"

"Oh, it was." Steve said dismissively, chuckling to himself as he scraped one of his fingernails. "I was just that good, and the girls they bought things for usually went on to give them big families like they wanted as a result… what price was a quick fumble, for all that?" He huffed, shaking his head and sighing slowly.

"I guess…" James said, frowning as he watched Steve for a moment, thinking back on the night in his room three years before. "But then, if they were all willin' to… how come-"

"Same reason your friend was beaten." Steve interrupted quietly, looking over calmly from beneath his lashes. "Somebody saw me one day… _accepting payment _; and they couldn't keep their mouth shut. Next thing you know, I'm trussed up and tied to the centre of a big pile of wood, with people yelling that I'm despicable; an abomination." He scoffed, his brow furrowing as he hummed contemplatively. "I remember it was probably the last time I was actually scared…" he said, drawing in a breath to continue as he glanced at James, before clearing his throat and remaining silent instead. 

"Shit…" James swore, shaking his head slowly as he tried to imagine how Steve might have felt at such a time and coming up blank. He frowned, looking up at Steve with a raised brow. "But ya were already…" he asked, gesturing towards the blond.

Steve laughed, his dark blue eyes softening as he met James's curious gaze. "Yes, I was already _different _." He snickered, leaning forward and resting his wrists on the edge of the bed. "About four years before, though I hadn't really had a way to properly confirm it... past my stunning good looks becoming somewhat more prominent. I knew I’d made myself healthy, but uh, the rest I was still somewhat in the dark about." He chuckled, winking at James conspiratorially.

"But that ain't much of a confirmation." James argued, frowning as he was drawn into the story, much to Steve's amusement. "How'd ya know it'd really worked? That ya weren't just really lucky in bein' ridiculously hot for life..?"

Steve rolled his eyes and pretended not to notice the warmth which surfaced in his cheeks, lowering his eyes to the bed briefly as he ignored James's unsubtle flattery. "Because the uh, _side effect _was pretty persistent." He said, peeking up at James as his expression slowly sobered. "As soon as I cast that spell… I knew something was different. Well, I mean that was obvious; if you’d ever seen me back then, you wouldn’t believe that I could ever be this good looking. I was a complete and utter weed.” He scoffed distractedly, shaking his head and clearing his throat to return him to his original point. “That I had what I wanted but; it had come at a price. One I hadn't anticipated." He said abruptly, licking his lips as he hesitated and took a moment to consider how to explain; grateful for James's perceptive and patient silence as he waited. "Magic is balanced… a trade of power." He said abruptly, narrowing his eyes as he looked over at James. "You use it, but you have to be giving to others…" He explained, sucking in a deep breath as he paused and grimaced. "Helping others, that balance is maintained. You use a little and you give a piece of yourself in transmission. But, what I did…" he said, shaking his head slowly and lowering his head, as he rolled his palms together. "What I did betrayed the natural order and, as a result… nature, magic; or just something with a really warped sense of humour," he said, snorting as he tipped his head back against his chair and looked over at James with a wry grin. "It decided that kind of _selfish _behaviour, deserved to be punished."

"So," James drawled slowly, wrinkling his nose in thought as he processed Steve's confession. He hung his head, biting his lip as he narrowed his eyes and contemplated for a short time. "What ya sayin' is, ya got punished for protectin' yaself and in the process, makin' sure ya stay… hot as hell for all time?" He asked, his lip quirking with amusement as Steve huffed with fond exasperation.

"You're determined to think the best of me." He scoffed, shaking his head as he looked over at James intently, watching him closely. "Listen well, little guy…" he said, leaning forward slowly and bracing his elbows on his knees, finger fingers steepling beneath his chin. "What I did, was not something noble or chivalrous. I didn't do it because I was scared, or protecting myself from some threat." He said softly, cocking his head and grinning lopsidedly. "I did it, because I'm a selfish prick who didn’t want to wither away and die. Because I wanted to be young and beautiful forever." He said, spreading his palms indifferently, as James hummed and looked down at his bed. He waited a moment, watching James ponder his own thoughts, before tipping his head slightly further to try and gauge his reaction. "... disappointed?" He asked, shifting forward to perch on the edge of his chair and fidgeting awkwardly. "I've never regretted my decision. If I had the option to go back, I'd still do it again."

"Even knowin' the consequences this time?" James asked quietly, his eyes remaining locked onto the bed as he sifted through Steve's story slowly and attempting to decipher his feelings about it. "Ya wouldn't spare yaself the pain?" He wondered aloud, frowning as he narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. "Spare yaself from what they did to ya?" 

Steve drew in a deep breath, resting his forearms on his knees for a moment, before switching from the chair to the edge of the bed, hesitating momentarily before leaning close to James's ear. "... I wouldn't even hesitate." He whispered, pulling back slowly as James snorted and snickered quietly.

"See?" James said smugly, flopping back against his pillows and smirking at Steve, bumping his fist to the blond's shoulder as he blinked in surprise. "_ That's _how I know ya really are an angel." He insisted, grinning as Steve's jaw dropped and he gave a breathless laugh. "It's all in the self sacrifice. I mean, if ya didn't go through all that, ya couldn't have saved me…" he said wisely, winking playfully when Steve shook his head and eyed him fondly. 

"You're impossible." Steve finally countered, sighing in exasperation as James grinned proudly at the statement.

"I try." He said with an indifferent shrug, tipping his chin towards Steve curiously. "So, how long was it? Before ya realised what'd happened?" He asked curiously, his fingers gliding slowly over the covers to brush against Steve's gently.

Steve huffed and turned his head away, rolling his eyes as he chose to ignore James's wandering fingers. "It was always there, really." He said, cocking his head thoughtfully as he looked down at his lap. "A feeling, a… a change. I didn't understand it, couldn't name it or have ever even imagined such a consequence, at that point." He said, exhaling slowly as James curled his fingers over his tentatively. "I spent a year ignoring it, though it got steadily more prominent. This constant gnawing in my gut, a hunger that was never satisfied. Until one day, when I killed and uh… ate a rabbit." He said quickly, his fingers slipping from James's as he got to his feet and paced restlessly. 

James hummed thoughtfully, nodding slowly as he reached up to scratch his chin, pretending not to notice the lingering warmth from Steve's fingers. "Ya mean the whole… blood sucking thing? How the hell'd ya figure that out exactly? Must've felt weird…" he rambled to himself, voicing his thoughts before he could stop himself.

"It was beyond disgusting. Tasted awful." Steve scoffed, wrinkling his nose in distaste of the memory. "But it was just… natural, I guess? Or as natural as that kind of thing can possibly be." He snorted, shaking his head and folding his arms over his chest, his shoulders tensing as he paced faster behind his chair. "One minute I'm collecting some plants and herbs I needed, a few rocks and other minerals… next thing I'm painted red and this little-" he paused, his pacing coming to an abrupt halt as he glanced over at James with an indecipherable emotion in his dark eyes. "Uh, never mind."

"So… ya figured people would be better?" James asked, his imagination running rampant with the influx of information which Steve divulged. "What was it like? I mean, I know ya said disgustin' and tasted awful… but, it made a difference, right?" He asked, watching Steve frown and run a hand up into his hair.

"Is this in depth study of me really necessary?" He sighed, turning and walking away from the bed, leaning his back against the wall beside the window and pouting back at James petulantly, when he merely gazed over at him patiently. "Fine! Yes, it made a difference! The gnawing in my gut eased and I didn't feel like I wanted to snap everyone's neck whenever they spoke to me." He said waspishly, all but sticking his tongue out as he scowled over at James. "Happy now?" He demanded, aoghing and knocking his head back against the wall as James lowered his eyes to his lap. "This is… it's weird to talk about, okay? I never explained myself to anyone before." Steve said slowly, as James peeked back over, accepting the unspoken apology as Steve fidgeted and finally pushed off the wall, moving back to the chair and leaning over the back of it. "And no… I never even considered people being better. I realised what it was, the consequence of my abusing the power I wielded… but I just assumed I had to deal with it. Learn how to adapt and keep myself… _sated _." He said awkwardly, grimacing and looking away.

James nodded thoughtfully, turning the idea over in his head for a short time, before looking back at Steve; caving to the itch to know more. "So then, ya tellin' me ya munched on the wildlife for four years..?" James asked, frowning as he shifted himself on his pillows and carefully stifled a yawn. "Then how'd ya know to upgrade?"

Steve was silent for a long, tense pause, leaving James to wonder if his curiosity had become too much of an invasion. He shifted lower in the bed, blinking slowly as Steve finally sighed and ran his hands over his mouth. "I managed to work things out. When the cravings grew worse, how to focus myself… how to continue using magic and thus, continue to give my aide in return for my quick fumbles." He said quietly, locking his lips as he drew in a quick breath. "As I said, I was seen… and for that, they burned me. Which, as you can imagine, pissed me off." He said, a flicker of a smile briefly emerging on his lips, before it disappeared just as quickly. "As soon as the ropes burned through and released me… I killed them all." He said simply, spreading his palms and looking over at James with carefully guarded eyes. 

James closed his eyes, attempting to imagine the pain and betrayal which must have overwhelmed Steve, though he was certain his own history couldn't come close. Finally he shook his head and sighed, forcing his eyes open and looking over at Steve tiredly. "Well, sunlight ain't a fix for ya… first met ya in the day and ya walked around just fine. So then, what about-" he began, a deep yawn forcing him to pause before he could continue. "Garlic or uh, needin' permission to go into places?" He queried, as Steve blinked and stared at him in confused silence.

"You remember..?" He began, raising himself from the back of the chair and shaking his head, his brows lifting in surprise as he looked down at his hands, a slow smile spreading across his face. "Can you imagine me being kept out of somewhere I want to go?" He asked instead, snorting softly as he looked over at James with fond amusement, his tense shoulders relaxing as he walked around the chair and approached the bed. "And I avoid garlic only because I detest it, not because it hurts me." He said, his fingers hovering by James's brow, before gently threading into his short cropped hair. "I miss your hair." He mused distantly, eyeing the shortly sheared strands as James's eyes drifted closed against his will. "Get some rest, kid. You can invade my privacy and try to steal all my secrets from me another time." He said softly, as he removed his hand and began to quietly back away.

James hummed in vague disapproval, his brow furrowing as he tried to peel his eyes open barely catching sight of Steve before they closed again. "So… d'ya have f-fangs?" James slurred as he reluctantly nestled into his pillows. "Will ya… show me?" He mumbled, warmth spreading through him as he distantly heard Steve's exasperated laughter drift back to him.

"Go to _sleep _, James." He huffed, before his quiet footsteps disappeared entirely and James was forced to give in to the darkness which waited to claim him. 

Time moved on as James slept, which at first he did peacefully; before the dreams came. The dreams however were laced with fire, pierced by fear and dread; and the unwelcome sense of his own inevitable demise. James wrestled with his subconscious, trying to sway the fires which ravaged his mind. He caught glimpses through the smoke and the flames, of bodies falling around him and finally of an explosion; which hurtled debris towards him, as he stood motionless and disbelieving.

"Hey…" he woke with a gasp, his eyes snapping open but his sight remaining unfocused, until he found midnight blue orbs hovering above him, concern burning in their dark depths. "Hey, calm down… come on. Shh…" Steve soothed softly, his golden hair standing on end like a vibrant crown as he found James's hand where it had become tangled among the covers and squeezed gently.

James sucked in a deep breath, shuddering as he tried to calm his racing heart. "I…" he choked, looking down at himself on the bed, tracing his free hand over his chest slowly. "I was hurt…" he said thickly, licking his lips as he peered up at Steve, who noticeably tensed with sudden wariness. "I- nah, _we _were…" he muttered, shaking his head as Steve bit his lip and straightened, leaning back from James where he perched on the bed beside him. "Wh-what happened..?" He whispered with a shiver, scrubbing his free hand over his eyes harshly until Steve's fingers closed over his own and drew them away from his face.

"You were hurt." Steve confirmed, his tone hesitant as he chose his words carefully. "You recovered here, over the past week and a half. You were awake the most yesterday afternoon..." He said slowly, pausing to lick his lips as he debated briefly. "I don't know everything." He warned abruptly, his shoulders relaxing slightly as James nodded and waved his hand quickly for him to continue. "Okay, well… you were deposited in very _unfriendly _territory with your team to, uh… go do whatever you were meant to do. Like I said, I don't know everything." He said, scratching the back of his hand guiltily while James nodded slowly, aware of a vague sense of familiarity forming at the explanation. "You were all… doing your thing, with you being your usual idiot self." Steve huffed, as James looked up slowly, realisation pooling in his gut like the slow pour of cold water over his head. "But then, one of your team found something. They called you all over, but your friend seemed to reakise something… he pushed you aside just before everything went up in a blaze of fire and smoke." He said slowly, his dark eyes cautious as he watched James absorb the information.

"Sam…" he coughed, blinking rapidly as he sucked in a deep breath and tried to fight off the shivers in his spine. "Did he-?" He choked, his words breaking off with a rough sound of dismay, already guessing the answer from Steve's sympathetic gaze. 

"I'm sorry, James." The blond said softly, reaching for James's hand and squeezing gently. "I couldn't save him for you this time." He said, looking away in obvious guilt and regret, as James's heart fluttered with remorse. "Sam pushed you out of the way of the initial blast, but there were a couple of groups waiting to comverge and wipe out any survivors. Your team went down, and when a second blast went off; you were hit bad by some debris. You were being crushed… and you were pretty badly burnt, by the time I found you." He explained, swallowing thickly as James sucked in a deep breath and gasped, his face screwed up tightly from the effort to hold back his grief. "Hey," Steve whispered, his eyes returning to James as he gripped the bed sheets tightly. "You don't have to be brave… just this once, let it go." He urged, leaning closer and covering James's hands with his own in an attempt to comfort him.

James gasped, shaking his head as he strove to keep the tide of grief which threatened to consume him at bay. "How come ya were there?" He demanded, his breath quickening as Steve immediately looked away. "Ya followed me." James guessed knowingly, a small shiver rippling down his sides as he narrowed his eyes at the blond, his pulse jumping dangerously as his emotions caused chaos inside him. "Three goddamn years… ya couldn't just say ya were sorry?" He scoffed, a semi hysterical hiccup escaping him as Steve visibly bristled and turned back sharply, scowling down at him.

"I don't _have _to say sorry to anyone!" He spat, his eyes swirling warningly as James heard his own blood rushing in his ears. "I saved your sorry ass time and again; and you had the _audacity _to demand answers of me!" He fumed, gritting his teeth as he growled at James. "I saved you because _I _wanted to! I followed you because _I _wanted to! Because I don't _ have _to admit that I care, if I don't damn well _want _to!"

James's breath caught in his throat, his awed cerulean gaze locked into Steve's furious glare for a full heartbeat, before he snatched a hand free from beneath Steve's and slapped it behind his neck; rising halfway from the bed to press his mouth to the blonds demandingly. Immediately Steve nipped at his lower lip, a low hum of rebuke escaping his throat even as he returned the passionate and urgent kiss hungrily. His chest rumbled warningly as James thrust his tongue into the blonds mouth, desperately trying to push aside the grief he felt by smothering it with the bottomless desire he felt for Steve. He sucked in an urgent gasp of air as his lips parted briefly from Steve's, as the blond curled own hand around James's throat and pushed him back to his pillows firmly; though he was forced to follow by James's tight hold on the back of his neck.

James growled, pulling Steve closer as he arched beneath the bed sheets, needing to feel as much of the other man against himself as he could. He sniffed, reprimanding himself heavily when Steve stiffened and redoubling his efforts to seduce the blond. His lips teased at Steve's, his teeth worrying and bruising the soft flesh before his tongue soothed the area fleetingly; an endless caress which at last drew a small moan of yearning from Steve. James squeezed his eyes shut, his breath catching and aching in his chest as he kissed the blond determinedly, pulling him closer as he pretended not to notice the dampness which slowly covered his cheeks. "James…" Steve finally sighed, his kiss softening as his stiff posture loosened; but not yet ending, continuing to offer a gentler form of comfort, as James's lip began to tremble. "This isn't what you need right now…" he murmured quietly, allowing James another lingering kiss; the passion sufficiently quieted as he pressed his lips to James's a final time, before knocking their foreheads together with a frustrated sigh. "Why is it you always feel the need to kiss me at the _worst _of times?" He huffed, panting quietly and running his hands over James's arms as he shuddered.

"Can't help it…" James muttered, gripping and squeezing at Steve's shoulders as he tried to catch his breath. "Ya went and made yaself irresistible for all time… what'd ya expect?" He tried to laugh, but felt no humour despite the playful jab. He swallowed, forcing his hands to drop from Steve's shoulders after a final squeeze, flopping his head back on the pillows tiredly. "Fuck... " he choked, pointedly staring at the ceiling as he locked his jaw and tried to stop the hitch of his chest.

"James…" Steve murmured, running his fingers across the short cropped hair which had used to be James's fringe. "Let it out. There's nobody else here… I can go, if you need some time-"

"No." James said thickly, staring up at the ceiling for another long pause, blinking slowly as he sucked in a long, deep breath. "Stay… this-" he said, shaking his head and swallowing thickly as he rolled onto his side and scooted back, tugging Steve down beside him and holding him close as he nodded slowly. "I need _this _." He whispered, closing his eyes as he felt Steve hesitate for the longest period of time that he'd ever known him to, before his hands slowly and uncertainly crept around his back.

"You _owe _me… Bucky." Steve murmured in his ear, as James finally let go of the tight hold he kept on his emotions, his tears soaking Steve's chest as he gently held him and made soothing sounds of comfort. Finally relaxing fully in the embrace of the one person he trusted not to judge him, James allowed himself to cry for the first time.

When James's eyes next opened, he was unsurprised to find himself alone in bed. He sighed, rubbing his eyes with tired frustration and lifting his hand to his hair and scratching slowly, grimacing at the brush of the short strands between his fingers. "Stupid Navy…" he muttered scathingly, rolling his head back in his pillows and staring at the ceiling, his lip curling briefly as he recalled Steve's fondness for his longer hair. His fond feelings plummeted however, upon recalling his previous conversation with the blond. "Sam…" he whispered, shaking his head lightly in disbelief, his hands curling into tight balls. "Dumb bastard." He scoffed, narrowing his eyes at the ceiling as his throat tightened, refusing to give in to the sting in his eyes a second time. He sucked in a sharp breath, rolling to his side and lifting his covers, before catching sight of Steve in his chair and immediately stilling. He blinked slowly, careful to remain quiet as he examined Steve's sleeping face, his pain receding beneath the tide of his longing; remembering the two brief but fierce kisses which they'd shared. He bit his lip, his clear eyes flicking over Steve hungrily, before lowering them to his legs as he slowly slid them from the bed.

He winced in anticipation, expecting the blond to wake. He was pleasantly surprised, however, when he successfully freed himself from the bed and walked slowly around the chair; grateful to his training, only for his ability to not wake his sleeping angel. He grinned lopsidedly to himself, certain Steve would scoff and roll his eyes if he knew what James still believed about him; but he had no intention of waking him to tell him. Instead he crept passed him and frowned as he looked around with open curiosity, narrowing his eyes when he entered a large living room with only a single table and chair. "Figures… minimalist." He huffed quietly, glancing back to the bedroom he'd woken in to make sure he hadn't woken Steve. "Guess that makes sense when ya been alone for… god knows how long." He murmured, as he silently paced a few steps further, spotting a kitchen attached to the side of the living room and a bathroom just off a short hallway. "Hmm…" he hummed, moving to the bathroom and looking through the cupboards with vague curiosity. He snorted softly at the contingency of hair products, shaking his head fondly before closing the cupboard and looking down at himself, wrinkling his nose at the way his thin pajama bottoms stuck to him. With a grimace, James slid the material down his legs, tossing them into the wash basket he saw in the corner before turning his palms to his face and peering down to examine himself curiously. "Huh…" he thought aloud, shrugging and lowering his hands, lifting his head before stepping into the shower.

James hummed contently as he turned the taps, the warm trickle of water soon gaining power and turning to a hot, thundering cascade. He leaned his palms against the shower wall, dipping his head beneath the spray and blinking slowly as he let his thoughts drift. He remembered his fallen team, his best friend and the change in their relationship, ever since Steve had saved Sam's life. "I'm sorry…" he breathed, his fingers curling against the tiles as he sighed and closed his eyes, allowing the heat of the water to soothe him as it coursed over his back and neck. He swallowed heavily, pushing off the wall and turning around, facing the spray of water and holding his breath briefly, before gasping and running his hands up his face and over his short hair. "Hope ya next life is better, pal." He said briskly, clearing his throat as he pushed aside his remorse and picked up a small tub of shower gel and popped the lid, sniffing cautiously before shrugging his shoulders and lathering himself liberally. He sighed and closed his eyes, relaxing as he ran his hands over himself, thinking of how lucky he was to have had a guardian angel, keeping him safe when he was too foolhardy to admit he'd made a mistake. His eyes opened slowly, gazing unseeingly at the far shower wall, considering the fact that he would have died, had Steve not have saved him in time. His hands slowed, his head cocked to the side as he licked his lips slowly, narrowing his eyes as he lifted them to the bathroom door. James considered his thoughts carefully, turning each one over in his head as he massaged his fingers into his scalp, washing his hair with one of the various bottles he'd spotted in the cupboard. Finally deeming himself clean enough, he shut off the water and hesitated in the shower, his skin glittering as he reached for a towel and slowly dried himself, before wrapping the towel around his waist. 

"Okay… walkin' and showerin' are doable." He huffed, his lip hitching into a crooked grin as he glanced at himself in the mirror, before opening the door and making his way back to the living room. "Uh…" he balked, biting his lip guiltily when he met Steve in the middle of the room. "I uh, I just… took a shower." He said needlessly, gesturing over his shoulder as he coughed and lowered his eyes, trying to hide a grin as he peeked up at Steve from beneath his lashes.

Steve raised a brow, his lip twitching despite his obvious frustration. "So I can see." He said, trying and failing to sound reprimanding as he rolled his eyes and turned away, moving to lean against the wall as he folded his arms over his chest. "I guess it's lucky I don't sleep like the dead… else I wouldn't have known if you'd gotten yourself in trouble." He snickered, grinning when James snorted himself.

"Death by shower after everythin'... I wouldn't be surprised." He sighed, as Steve grimaced but ultimately laughed and looked away. James licked his lip, a hand resting atop the towel at his waist as he deliberated briefly before casually stepping toward Steve and leaning against the wall beside him. "So… why ya got nothin' in here?" He asked, gesturing to the large empty room with his free hand.

"This is… well," Steve began easily, before pausing and blushing, looking down at his hands in feigned nonchalance. "This is more for dancing than anything else… stop laughing! It's therapeutic!" He said, finally snapping at James and pouting, when he snickered and snorted behind his hand in a poor attempt to hide his laughter.

"Sorry, I just… never pegged ya as a _dancer _of all things." James mused, clearing his throat to bite back his laughter, though his smile refused to face from his face. "All that tra la la and balancin' and-" he paused, clearing his throat as Steve scowled at him darkly. " _Ahem… _nevermind."

Steve huffed, averting his eyes and pouting at the opposite side of the room. "Dancing is relaxing. It's _fun _and it's good for you." He said haughtily, glancing over at James reproachfully as he fought to keep his newest bout of laughter contained. "I'm assuming you don't like to dance then?"

"I couldn't dance if me life was dependin' on it." James scoffed, his amusement clear as he snickered quietly. "Two left feet don't even cover it. Becca used to try and get me to help her practice for her classes but… uh…" James trailed off, clearing his throat as he looked away; firmly pushing all thoughts of his sister as far from his mind as he could. "So uh, what was that earlier? Sleepin' like the _dead _and all… why ya laughin'?" He asked, smiling as Steve hid his mouth behind his hand and sniggered.

"I just... oh god." Steve snorted, rolling his head on the wall as he laughed and looked over at James in fond exasperation. "I thought we already put to bed all of your hollywood fantasies about me?" He asked, raising a brow when James grinned wolfishly at him.

"Theories? Maybe…" He mused, twisting himself around so that he caged Steve against the wall. "Fantasies..?" He murmured, leaning closer to trail his nose a half inch from Steves throat, his pulse rising at the blond's shiver. "Never." He whispered smugly, smirking when Steve tensed and cleared his throat.

"James... " he sighed, shaking his head as James lifted his own, though he groaned with frustration when James leaned closer to him and slowly dragged a hand over his hip. "You're dripping… you're gonna get me all wet!" He complained, his hands rising to push at James's shoulders carefully, forcing him back slowly. "We uh, we should get you dressed. I am not prepared to have wasted all my time and effort healing you, just for you to die of-"

"Ya always been warm…" James interrupted quietly, fighting the careful pressure Steve tried to deter him with, as his hand slid across his stomach. Steve paused, his lips parting slightly as his cheeks slowly flushed with warmth, his confliction clear as James flicked his eyes down to his rising hand. "Ya had warm hands whenever ya helped me up… and now, ya warm _here. _" He murmured, his palm smoothing over Steve's chest as it rose and fell heavily, his breathing shallow as James slowly lifted his clear eyes to meet his clouded dark blue gaze. "Ya heart's beatin' like crazy…"

"You try having an irritating little whelp touch you up, see how fast _your _heart beats." Steve said waspishly, swallowing heavily before sucking in a deep and shaky breath, licking his lips and pushing again at James's shoulders; though he used noticeably less force than his previous attempt. "You must know from experience… a hot guy touches you, it's gonna get a reaction out of yo-"

"Ain't had any." James said quietly, taking advantage of Steve's momentary shock to lean forward and skim his lips briefly against his jaw, before Steve jerked away to frown at him. "Only been one guy in my head since I was a kid. Was different then… innocent." He whispered, drinking in Steve's reactions as he fidgeted against the wall. "Once I got older, got _bigger _… it started changin'." He explained, grinning when Steve blinked and tried to catch his breath, thrown off by the confession. "That one guy in my head… he's the only one I wanted in my bed." He whispered leadingly, smirking as he rest his free arm against the wall beside Steve's shoulder and leaned against his frozen hands.

"I-I… I don't-" Steve stammered, shaking his head as his hands slowly sank back beneath James's gentle but insistent resilience. "A guy with no experience _cannot _kiss like you do." He stated firmly, frowning at James as he grinned back at him smugly.

"Hey, I never said anythin' about not practicin'..." James said lowly, licking his lips playfully. "Had to make sure I had some way of temptin' ya, if I ever got the chance to see ya again." He said, his sharp eyes locked onto Steve's throat as his pulse visibly jumped, the blond's eyes closing as he grit his teeth and determinedly held himself still, while James leaned closer and grazed his hips against Steve's. "I never thought I would, after the hospital… but I hoped."

"You have a funny way of showing it." Steve bit out roughly, his eyes opening as he slid them sideways to meet James's intent gaze with a hard glare. "I seem to recall you weren't all too pleased to see me when I tracked you down and turned up in your house-" he said, hissing and lowering his burning gaze when James pressed himself flush against the blond, revealing the extent of his arousal against Steve's hip through his towel.

"Ya left it three goddamn years, and ya timin' _sucked _." James growled in Steve's ear, his breath causing goosebumps to rise on Steve's flesh as he shivered. "I was pissed off. At you, at me, at Sam… at the fuckin' _world _." He drawled, his lips parting as he grinned and rocked against Steve, hovering just out of his reach, but close enough that the blond was forced to look up at him. "Then ya just waltz on in, like ya fuckin' own the place... expectin' me to be grateful that ya blessed me with ya goddamn presence! Never even realisin'..." he huffed, pausing as his chest heaved quickly, his heart thudding rapidly against his ribs as Steve sucked in a deep breath. "There weren't a goddamn _day_passed by that ya didn't leave my damn thoughts. Not a goddamn day, that I didn't wish ya took me with ya."

"Why the hell would I take you with me?" Steve demanded, tipping his head back to the wall and attempting to sneer at James, though the flush in his cheeks and the tightening grip of his fingers on James's shoulders belied the effect. "I don't stay in one place long enough to get comfortable, I don't meet people more than once! _Both _of these rules got screwed to hell because of you! I'm sure as hell not gonna break another and let you weasel your way any deeper in than you already have!" He hissed, narrowing his eyes as they tinged with red.

"Why not?" James replied glibly, his parted lips hovering just before Steve's, as he flicked his eyes over the blond and rolled his body sinuously against him. "Ya ageless, gorgeous… _endless _. What the hell do _you _have to be scared of?" He demanded lowly, his breath on Steve's throat causing him to shiver. "What d'ya think could possibly happen to ya, exactly, huh..? What's so wrong with ya lettin' me stay-?"

"I _won't _watch you die!" Steve roared, scowling at James as a tense heartbeat of silence passed between them at the confession. James nodded slowly in sudden understanding, as Steve's face twisted with grief, irritation and embarrassment; gripping James's shoulders tightly and tensing to push him away. James sensed what was coming and quickly grabbed Steve's arms, shoving them back to the wall and simultaneously falling forward, sealing his mouth over Steve's as he held his breath. Steve growled, thrashing as he tried to shove James away without injuring him, while James leaned all his weight into Steve and nipped at his lip roughly, thrusting his tongue passed quickly when they parted with a muffled yelp of surprise. Steve squirmed, gripping James's shoulders as he plundered the blond's mouth hungrily, teasing his tongue with not quite timid licks until Steve finally groaned with frustration and slid one hand to the back of James's neck; his fingernails digging into the soft flesh and pulling him closer, as his tongue delved forward in answer to James's taunting.

James hummed low in his throat, his pulse racing as he separated from Steve only to suck in an urgent gasp of breath, before his lips crashed again to the blonds. His hands ran over Steve's arms, fingers splayed as they curled over his shoulders and he then dragged them down over the blonds sides, delighting in the feel of the other man beneath his hands at last. He moaned as Steve's teeth grazed his lip, the blond pulling back abruptly with a guilty hiss as James instead surged forward and bit his shoulder less than gently. "I ain't dyin'." He promised in a harsh whisper, his lips and teeth dragging over Steve's exposed throat, rising to his jaw as the blond panted against the wall and nipping the skin as he moved back toward his mouth. 

"Urgh, you're such a stubborn little-" Steve growled, his hand rising to his hair and tugging sharply with frustration, his dark blue eyes bleeding into red as he held himself stiffly against the wall.

"Told ya before…" James murmured, his parted lips hovering before Steve's as he rolled his erection into the blond's hip slowly, grinning smugly when Steve moaned and closed his eyes, his rigid posture melting as he arched off the wall in response. "I ain't _little _anymore." James leered, his clear eyes rapt on Steve as his eyes slowly opened to reveal a vivid scarlet, his breath catching in awe at the hesitance which melted away beneath his intent gaze.

"... my mistake." Steve huffed, humming eagerly when James brushed his lips over the blonds. "Oh… _fuck _." He bit out, growling as he lunged forward and sealed his mouth to James's, giving in to his relentless persistence and teasing as he wrapped an arm behind his neck to pull him closer.

James took full advantage of Steve's weakened resolve, his hands restless as they gripped and explored his waist, dipping beneath his shirt as Steve gasped; uncharacteristically thrown by James's override of his careful control. James's kiss deepened, drawing Steve further from the wall as he began to tug insistently at the hem of his shirt, slowly sliding his hands along the hard planes of muscled torso beneath and simultaneously forcing his shirt higher. He rocked against the blond, his stomach burning as it collided with Steve's bare skin, his teeth nipping hungrily at his lips when they parted to suck in a much needed gulp of breath; and jerk Steve's shirt over his head. With the obstruction gone, James wanted to pause and run his eyes over Steve, but sensed that any pause now would only lead to the return of Steve's hesitation. Instead he swept him into another deep kiss and pressed him harder to the wall, smothering Steve's body with his own. James moaned softly, his leg half rising and nudging insistently between Steve's legs, until the blond finally groaned and allowed them to part; his kiss faltering briefly as he choked on a moan, his breathing heavy as James's knee slid higher and ground maddeningly slowly against his swelling erection.

Steve hissed, as James's hands gripped his hips, holding him against the wall and refusing him the urge to rock against him. "I was right…" Steve bit out, his fingers clawing at James's shoulder as his lips parted in a gasp, his free hand scratching a light trail down James's chest as he dragged his teeth roughly over the erratic pulse in the blonds throat. His eyes narrowed as James surfaced, his hand smoothing over James's bare stomach and finally gripping his towel, yanking hard at the knot and tugging him forward, crushing himself against the wall with a needy groan as James panted and slid his fingers beneath his trouser waistband. "You're _lethal _." He huffed, as James chuckled breathlessly, quickly reclaiming Steve's lips with his own and moaning as Steve yanked on the towel again; leaving James bare against him, his hard cock straining against Steve's groin as his fingers squeezed the flesh beneath his trousers and urgently began to shove them down over his hips.

Steve's hand shot to James's wrist, his crimson eyes meeting clear blue as he pulled back from James's kiss and scrutinised him intently. James's chest heaved urgently as he panted for breath, lifting his free hand to Steve's cheek and brushing the skin gently. Steve's breath caught; and he surged forward to meet James's next kiss halfway, his lips demanding as he shifted his weight between legs, helping James hurriedly free him of his trousers and moaning when his dick was freed of the confining material, arching himself closer to James with a shuddering gasp of air. "_ Shit _-" he cursed, lifting his feet for James to tug his trousers off quickly before he rocked against him, drawing muffled groans from them both as bare flesh met bare skin; erections pressed snugly between them.

James's hands squeezed Steve's newly bared ass, his fingers clutching at the soft globes and pulling him away from the wall and into James, drawing a deep throated moan from him as Steve writhed beneath his commanding touch. "Steve…" he breathed, his lips recapturing the blonds after a brief gulp of air, denying him the chance to reply. He dragged his hands slowly over the globes of Steve's ass, squeezing them a final time before dropping to the backs of his thighs. He bent his knees briefly, and lifted Steve as he straightened, slamming him forcefully against the wall. Steve threw his head back and gasped, arching toward James as he locked his legs over his hips and gripped him tightly between his thighs. James's heart thudded rapidly in his chest, bracing himself against the wall with Steve's weight, while glancing down and freeing a hand from the blonds thighs; stroking his weeping cock and collecting the thick fluid, his hand drifting to Steve's ass and smearing the precum over his entrance with trembling fingers.

"Having second thoughts, kid..?" Steve panted above him, a feral smirk on his lips as James looked up to meet his eerily glowing, scarlet gaze. "Scared?" He taunted, a breathless laugh escaping him as he rolled his head against the wall and ran his tongue over his teeth, while James's fingers left his ass and gripped his cock.

"Uh uh…" he huffed, looking down at his shaking hand as he guided his dick to Steve's ass, swallowing heavily before raising his eyes again with a crooked grin. "Never." He said firmly, his clear eyes burning into Steve's red intently as he slowly pressed into him. "O… oh-" he rasped, his brow ceasing at the overwhelming warmth which encompassed and squeezed around his hard shaft, watching Steve's jaw drift open with a soft sigh as his scarlet eyes melted slowly. James bit his lip and rocked his hips forward slowly, experimenting with the new sensations which flooded him, clouding his head further with every movement he made. "Ah… hmm!" He groaned, his breath mingling with Steve's as he crushed him against the wall, though Steve seemed to relish the hard press of his body against him; and _into _him. James felt his balls fit snugly to Steve's ass, his fingers curling so tightly into his thighs that the flesh turned white around them as he flicked his eyes over Steve's expression hungrily. "Oh… fuck-" he choked, his cock pulsing within the tight warmth of Steve's walls, as he pulled halfway back and then thrust himself deeper into the blond.

"Fuck!" Steve cursed, growling as his fingernails scratched at the back of James's neck, his eyes blazing as James thrust into him with a steadily increasing pace, flicking his tongue over James's lips teasingly and smirking at him. "Yes… That's _just _what I had in mind." He taunted, his eyes flashing wickedly before he descended upon James's mouth with a demanding kiss, a deep growl rumbling within his chest.

James moaned, his senses overloaded by Steve's warmth and scent, his skin beading with sweat as he writhed against the wall, his hips rolling down and forward to meet James's increasingly urgent thrusts. "Nnmmm…" he moaned as Steve dominated his mouth, his thoughts clouding, obscuring everything but the feel of the blond against and around him; and the rising need to drive himself deeper into him. "Ah..!" He gasped, his lips parting from Steve's as he threw his head back against the wall and groaned deeply. He tipped his forehead to Steve's shoulder, groaning tiredly as his head swam with a dizzying assault of pleasure, panting heavily as he dusted rough kisses and bites upon the available flesh.

"Fuck…" Steve choked, his fingers tightening their hold on James's neck briefly, before they drifted to his shoulder and pushed him back; his free hand gripping James's throat and forcing him to raise his head. "I will _not _be amused if you die fucking me, James." He sneered, frowning as he examined him heatedly, momentarily heedless of the relentless drive of James's dick in his ass. "Put me down." He ordered abruptly, narrowing his scarlet eyes when James scoffed and instead redoubled his efforts, thrusting harder and faster into Steve, distracting him and causing him to hiss from a rush of pleasure.

"I just fuckin' got ya where I want ya," he huffed breathlessly, wincing at the wave of dizziness in his head but brushing it off as mere rush of sex driven euphoria. "Sure as hell ain't lettin ya get away now." He groaned, leaning forward against the pressure of the blonds hand on his throat and biting his shoulder roughly, startling Steve and causing his jaw to drop with a surprised moan, his fingers unintentionally clenching around James's throat. "... a-ahh..!" James gasped, his eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks as he choked; his hips faltering as he leaned heavily against Steve.

"Shit-" Steve cursed, quickly dropping his hand from James's throat and rocking from the wall, uncurling his legs from James's hips and planting his against the wall, shoving James back a step and growling with irritation when they were forced to part. "_ Why, _" he hissed, scowling at James as he grabbed him by the shoulders and helped him keep his feet, as he dragged in a sharp breath. "Are you _such _a stubborn litt-mmph!" Steve's frustrated scolding was cut short, when James cupped his palms to the blond's cheeks and drew him into a deep kiss, his breathing shallow as his tongue delved forward and collided with Steve's hungrily.

"Ain't _little _…" James hummed weakly when Steve bit his lip harshly, his rebuke clear despite his feverish response to James's kiss. "Ain't dyin'..." James repeated in a low mumble against Steve's lips, as they sucked in rapid gasps of air, ignoring the way Steve's eyes narrowed as he backed him to the wall again. "Ain't done with ya yet-" he began, only for Steve to growl and curl his leg behind James's. 

"Shut _up _, James." He scoffed, yanking James's leg hard with his own and pulling him off balance, twisting them in the air do that he landed on his back with James above him; protecting him from the fall as much as he could, before rolling them over sharply and pinning him to the ground. "You really think getting your dick back in my ass is more important than your goddamn health? Than your fucking _life _?" He demanded, his scarlet eyes blazing like fire as he glared down at James.

James raised his brows, grinning lopsidedly as he ran his hands over Steve's ass and groaned, rolling his hips upward to drag his dick over Steve's now sensitive ass. "Is uh… that a trick question, or somethin'?" He asked sincerely, snickering breathlessly as Steve's fury was briefly eclipsed by surprise.

"You stupid asshole..." Steve said gruffly, leaning back as he realigned his ass over James's dick and lowered himself quickly. His jaw hung slack as he determinedly kept himself upright, his scarlet eyes locked onto James as his face rippled with pleasure and awe. Steve rolled his hips roughly, a low growl rumbling in his chest as James ran his hands over the blonds thighs restlessly. "Always getting everything you want." Steve spat viciously, his eyes closing briefly as he moaned, lifting his ass higher before dropping himself quickly over James's cock, his breath quickening further amid his increasingly urgent moans.

"Ah..! N-not everythin'..." James panted unevenly, overwhelmed by the near brutal pace which Steve rode him at. His hands gripped Steve's hips tightly, his eyes heavily lidded as he met Steve's intent gaze determinedly. "N-not… ye- _oh _!" He broke off with a gasp, hos head tipping back against the carpet as his toes curled, his hips rising from the floor urgently and burying his cock so deeply within Steve, that he felt heat swirl rapidly through his gut.

"Not _yet _?!" Steve repeated, pausing and merely grinding himself over James's cock, clearly relishing the heady moan which James couldn't keep himself from voicing, his body hot and clammy as his dick throbbed warningly in Steve's ass. James bit his lip hard and swallowed thickly, desperately trying to control the urges of his body, the feral need to thrust his hips upward and see Steve lose control with him. He gasped as Steve leaned forward slowly, his palm gliding over James's chest and lingering over his throat. "After_everything _I've done for you…" he hissed, his eyes narrowing and his lips parting as he rolled his ass slowly over James's cock. "You _dare _to still demand _more _of me?" He demanded, growling as his hand tightened around James's throat slowly.

"Always… hmmph…" James hummed, a soft moan escaping him as Steve kissed him roughly, before quickly retreating, his eyes widening as he licked his lips and found blood staining them. James grinned, waving his brows suggestively as he rocked his hips upward sharply, his eyes closing as he relished Steve's surprised cry of pleasure. He licked his own lip, winking at the spot of blood from where he'd bitten the soft and already abused flesh.

Steve tensed, his eyes glowing as James's fingers clutched his hips and held him still, thrusting with rapid, powerful motions to overwhelm the blond. "You… you, _stupid-! _" Steve gasped, his breathing laboured as he tried to fight the urges of his body, choking on barely stifled moans as James released one hands tight grip; moving to stroke Steve's neglected cock with a curious gentleness which did not fit their otherwise urgent intimacy. "Give me… one good reason," Steve groaned thickly, his hand sliding from James's throat and gripping instead at his shoulder. "Why… I should give you… anythin- _O-oh _!" Steve moaned loudly, his eyes flashing ferally as he slammed his mouth to James's briefly, licking at his wounded lip before jerking free; his hand capturing James's cheek and forcing his head to the side as he stared at the pulse in his throat.

James's heart hammered eagerly in his chest, sensing the need rising in Steve and holding his throat exposed to him. "Because…" he choked, groaning as he felt Steve sink over him; his mouth latching onto the join of James's throat and shoulder and his teeth grazing the area softly. His breath caught as Steve bit down abruptly, an extended and overstimulated moan ripping from his throat as his hips faltered, driving himself urgently into Steve and stilling as he stroked the blond's cock rapidly. James's world narrowed, his heart swelling as euphoria erupted in James's gut; his body lit by pleasure and his cock throbbing within Steve. He felt Steve's orgasm hit him, humming as the blond moaned into his throat and his cock pulsed; hot and sticky threads of cum spurting over his hands as he blinked slowly, able to feel his life flow from his body and into Steve, a giddy smile on his lips as he sighed with bliss. "I love you." He whispered, his hands drifting in a gentle caress over Steve's back.

Steve immediately stilled, muffled moans escaping him as he rode out his high, before drawing back to peer down at James with wide, crimson eyes. He shook his head and licked his blood stained lips, his hands resting on James's shoulders as he shook him urgently. "James? _James _! Oh god… you _idiot _!" He hissed, as James grinned and chuckled weakly. "James! Look at me, godammit! Please!" He snarled, his scarlet eyes watering as he wrinkled his nose. "… James!" He choked, as James rolled his head against the floor and snickered, gazing up at Steve adoringly and smiling at the bright halo of his glowing, golden hair.

"Ya an angel…" he mumbled, blinking slowly as darkness tinged the edge of his vision; surrounding Steve in a bright glow as he looked down at James with grief stricken eyes which bled from red to dark blue, as he leaned closer and slapped James's cheek roughly. "_ My _angel." He murmured, his thoughts sparking with irritation when his hand wouldn't respond to his desires; wishing he could reach up and wipe the rapidly increasing concern from Steve's face. "Ain't dyin'..." he promised, grinning when Steve grimaced and shook his shoulder with more vehemence. "Never dyin'..." he sighed, his brow crinkling weakly when Steve froze, staring down at James with suden suspicion, rapidly draining into dawning realisation. James was dismayed to note the creeping fear and horror also in the blond's gaze, and he groaned as he felt his eyelids droop again, fighting but ultimately failing to peel them open again.

"James! No, no, no, no, _no _!" Steve's distressed cries were muffled to James, despite his distantly being aware of how loud the blond was shouting and how hard he tried to rouse him. " _James _!" His throat was thick however, and no matter how hard he fought the darkness around him; he couldn't resist the pull of the tide, as he was swept away from consciousness.

"Nng…" James rose from the fog of unconsciousness slowly, exasperated to realise upon peeling his eyes open that he was back in bed; and disappointed to find he was alone. "Steve…" he sighed, shivering at the memory of the blonds touch, his warmth and his bite. "Steve?" He called, looking at the empty chair beside the bed and pouting when the blond remained stubbornly silent. "Alright, alright… maybe I overdid it a little. I'm sorry, 'kay?" He reluctantly admitted, grinning lopsidedly and crossing his fingers out of sight. "I promise not to do it again." He called, grinning when he heard a loud scoff from the other room.

“You’re a goddamn liar, James Buchanan Barnes.” Steve snorted, shaking his head as he walked in through the door and leaned against the frame. “You’re also a complete and utter little _shit_ for pulling a stupid stunt like that.” He added in a mild tone, smiling an unconvincingly sweet grin.

“Hey, ain’t my fault...” James protested, shrugging his shoulders in feigned innocence. “Just didn’t want ya runnin’ off and abandonin’ me again.” He explained, as Steve sighed and lowered his eyes.

“You took a real risk, kid.” The blond said, swallowing heavily as he stared at his feet. “I wasn’t sure for a minute I was going to be able to stop you dying on me.” He admitted quietly, shivering at the memory of the near death experience.

“But... ya did.” James said slowly, frowning as he looked down at himself curiously. “But how long was I out this time? Kinda hun- oh holy fuck...” he said suddenly, his eyes widening as he looked over at Steve to see his face still turned to the floor. “A-am I?” He asked, patting his hands to his chest as if to check himself for some visible confirmation.

“You left me with little other choice.” Steve said quietly, sighing as he finally pushed off the door frame and slowly approached the bed, hesitating briefly before perching on the edge and finally lifting his eyes to James’, exasperation clear in his gaze. “So... guess I’m stuck with you for all eternity now then, huh?” He asked, watching James warily for his reaction.

James blinked, his hands fisting in the covers briefly, before reaching for Steve and pulling him close, butting his forehead to the blonds and releasing a shaky, breathless laugh. “... that’s all I ever wanted.” He confessed, grinning as Steve dragged the back of his knuckles along his cheek and rolled his eyes, though his lips were quirked into an undeniable grin as he leaned closer and kissed James softly; the first kiss of the rest of their very long futures together.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Early Birthday XD


End file.
